Who Wants To Date a Millionaire?
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: Kaiba corp has hit a low point in sales, what can the desperate company do? Eventual SJ. Gee, I wonder who will win the the contest, hmm? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Satanic Mechanic: I had this idea for a while now, I just never got around to writing it. I usually write humor, but I'm a huge yaoi fan, so I'm trying to work on that now. Please review and let me know what you think, otherwise I'll probably just drop this fic since I'm so damn lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,   
  
violets are blue,   
  
I don't own yu-gi-oh,  
  
so please don't sue!  
  
It was a blistering hot day, the first day of summer vacation to be exact. Packs of kids and teenagers were out on the streets, aching to pack in as much fun as they could while they were free from schoolwork. It was the kind of day when Kaiba Land made the most money.  
  
Standing amidst the large crowd was a spikey haired teen, barley noticeable due to his short height. The bridge on his nose was starting to pink slightly from the glaring sun and he wrinkled his nose as the scratched it.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"But Anzu, it itches!" The boy complained.  
  
"It will only make it worse!" The brunette girl huffed and placed her hands on her hips, causing her mini skirt to ride up a bit. The girl was scantily clad, as usual, but even more so because of the temperature. Which cause a few male passers by to take notice.  
  
"Anzu..." Honda said lowly, "Your skirt..."  
  
It took her a few moments to realize what he was talking about until she finally blushed and pulled down her skirt hastily.   
  
Honda rolled his eyes and proceeded to glare at a few onlookers. "Take a picture, it last's longer!" A few scurried away and he turned back to his friends. "How long is this damn line anyway?  
  
Yami, who was busy applying sun block to Yugi's face, ignored the question. "I thought I told you to put this on before we left..." He scolded as he rubbed in the milky substance.  
  
"I forgot." The smaller boy blushed slightly, tuning even redder.  
  
"What are you, his mother?" Bakura huffed at the two of them. Honestly, he hated the Pharaoh enough five thousand years ago! It was even worse now that he was constantly playing house with his hikari.  
  
Yami merely glared briefly and checked his watch. It had been more than an hour and the line to the Bart-o-Whirl was not letting up. He sighed and turned to Yugi once more. "Are you sure you really want to go on this ride?"  
  
"Yeah! You'll like it. Me and Jou went on it three times in a row last summer."  
  
Yami frowned, "That sounds healthy...speaking of which, where is Jounouchi today?"  
  
"He's out with Shizuka. I told him to just bring her here with him" Honda sighed, "but he told me didn't want me...hitting on her the whole time."  
  
"How touching." Bakura muttered and walked off to a nearby ice cream cart.  
  
"How come he's here?" Honda asked, at bit annoyed at the rude spirit's presence.  
  
"Ryou wanted him out of the house for a while." Yugi replied.  
  
"Can't say I blame him." Honda mumbled.  
  
Yami frowned as he watched Bakura walk off in the shade, "Maybe he has the right idea...Yugi how would you like some ice cream?"  
  
"Okay!" Yugi beamed, "I guess we can go on the barf-o-whirl some other time."  
  
Bakura on the other hand had decided to bypass the ice-cream cart, something else had caught his attention. He had a wicked idea forming in his head.  
  
"What is it Bakura?" Yugi asked, as he took a lick from his ice cream cone.  
  
Honda peered at the large sign that Bakura was standing in front of and read the headline out loud. "Who wants to date a millionaire contest? Win a date with Seto Kaiba?!"  
  
Anzu laughed, "I don't believe it...uh, Bakura, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm filling out an application." He replied as he ripped off one of the papers hanging up and starting filling it in.  
  
Yugi looked over at what the spirit was writing and got confused. "Wait, it says here you're name is...Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why are you applying under Jou's name?"  
  
Bakura grinned. "Because it's more fun this way."  
  
Yugi frowned, Honda on the other hand, couldn't stop from laughing.  
  
"That's evil man, even for you." Honda said.  
  
"Why thank you...what's his date of birth?"  
  
"Hold on! I know this one...it's January twenty-fifth." Honda answered.  
  
"Why are you helping him?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because it's funny!"  
  
"Jou would kick your ass if he knew." Anzu scolded.  
  
"Well, that's why no one's going to tell him. It's just a joke, it's not like he'd ever win, there has to be thousands of desperate fangirls out there." Honda explained.  
  
Bakura finished filling out the form and slipped it into the booth below. "Okay, I'm bored now."  
  
"Anyone up for bumper cars?" Honda asked.  
  
"And what might that be?" Bakura growled out, he was always reluctant to try new twentieth century things especially after the whole 'hair dryer incident'.  
  
"Basically you get to hit all your friends with mini automobiles."  
  
"That sounds fun." Bakura grinned madly to himself as him and Honda walked away.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "Well, at least they're getting along."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi glared off at nothing particular in the distance.  
  
"You mean, the bumper cars?"  
  
"No...but now that you mention it..." Yami flinched as he heard various screams coming from the vacinity of the bumper car area.   
  
"Take that women and children!! Ahahaha!!" Came a familiar voice in the distance.  
  
***  
  
"Just one more game!"  
  
"We've already been here an hour! I never knew you were such a poor loser Jou."  
  
Jou huffed and whiped the sweat away from his forehead. "It's not my fault I'm losing, it's too damn hot out here! I can't concentrate!"  
  
"Maybe we should have went swimming instead."   
  
"Serenity!" Jou whined and jumped up and down on the spot.  
  
"Alright fine one more game." She smiled and threw the bright yellow ball in the air before smashing it, with seemingly impossible force for some one her size, to the other side of the tennis court.  
  
Jou scrambled towards the ball and made a wide swing, missing spectacularly and sending him tumbling to the ground with an intelligent 'ugh' sound.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Shizuka ducked under the net and over to the crouching form of her brother.  
  
"I'm fine, see." Jou got up and grinned, giving her the 'thumbs up' sign before yelping and grabbing his ankle.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, just a pulled muscle or somethin'. Come on, let's finish this!" Jou swung his racket for emphasis and the game continued.  
  
Until Jou ended up on the floor again, whining and crying 'oh the pain!' over and over.  
  
***  
  
"Does that feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks sis." Jou smiled gratefully as Shizuka pressed a cold ice-pack to his swollen ankle. "So what are you, like a tennis captain at your school or something?"  
  
"No, actually, that was my first game!"  
  
"Stop taking away whatever's left of my pride will ya!"  
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking. You really do suck though."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Shizuka giggled and shook her head. "Take it easy, you're so easy to rile up, you know that? Must be why Kaiba likes to pick on you so much." She pointed out.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Jou mumbled as he flipped on the evening news.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I dunno something about this whole 'Who wants to date a millionaire' contest. They've been advertising it all week."  
  
"Oh yeah I've heard of it. The winner get's to go on a date with Seto Kaiba, right?"  
  
"Yeah, although I don't see how that's a winning situation." Jounouchi glared at the TV screen as it continued to advertise the contest, showing a huge picture of Seto's smug face.  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should enter." Shizuka tapped her chin with mock consideration.  
  
"You do and I'll disown you."  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is this?!" The sound of a strong voice echoed thorough the halls of the office building. A few workers looked towards the large double-doors before turning back to their work. Outbreaks like that weren't too uncommon among their employer.   
  
"It's a magazine add." She replied as the cheesy advertisement was shoved rather rudely into her face.  
  
"Don't play games with me. I want to know how something like this could take place without my authorization, and I want to know right now." Came the deadly serious voice.  
  
The calm woman sighed and lit a cigarette, gently blowing out the smoke before she spoke. "I am your publicist Seto Kaiba, you're the one who hired me."  
  
"I know who you are Akira, now get to the point."  
  
"It's a simple contest, as you can see, designed to boost Kaiba-corps popularity. Due to the new Dungeon Dice Monsters craze, the company could use the extra publicity." She paused and eyed the CEO with scrutiny. "Besides you need to get out more."  
  
Seto scowled, mentally noting to find that Otogi bastard and kick his ass later. "I don't date. It's a waste of time." He stated harshly.  
  
Akira sighed and flicked some ash. "And it's too bad. Such a waste."   
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "This is ridiculous."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Mr. Kaiba. It's my job, remember."  
  
"Do what you want. I just better not end up with some stalker."  
  
"Actually, the winner will be selected completely at random."  
  
"Why does that not make me feel better?"  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Jounouchi growled at the phone on his night stand that was ringing much to early for his liking. He glanced over at the alarm clock next to the annoying phone, it read; 7:47. This made him growl loader, and he threw a pillow over his head to block out the offending noise. It worked. Until the phone starting ringing again two minutes later.  
  
"What?!" Jou snapped the phone to his head in annoyance, whining as the hard plastic hit his sensitive ear.  
  
"Sorry it's so early Jou, but it's really important!"  
  
"Yugi? What's the matter?" Jou asked, sounding a little worried at his best friend's flustered tone.  
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Oh, then you haven't watched any television right?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh good." Yugi breathed, sounding a bit relived, which Jou found slightly odd. Jou heard a muffled voice at the other end of the line. Yugi answered the voice saying something like 'he just woke up.' This puzzled Jou even more than he was before.  
  
"Yugi...is something wrong?"  
  
"I need you to come over right now."  
  
***  
  
Jou stumbled out of his house in a still half-asleep state. Normally he would never even consider leaving the house this early on a Saturday morning, on summer break no less, but it sounded urgent enough.  
  
"Hope it's not another psychopath trying to take over the world again..." The blond mumbled to no one in particular as he set off towards his destination. The sun was out again in full force after it's brief resting period last night, and Jou squinted at the brightness as he made his way down the crowded streets of Domino.   
  
As Jou tried to shield his eyes from the blinding sun, he didn't notice two girls approaching him, until one of them knocked lightly into him. "Oh, sorry." He smiled at the girl before continuing on his way. He could just barely make out the conversation that stared up from behind him.  
  
"That's him." Whispered the girl who he had bumped into, her friend did a double take and giggled before the two continued on their merry way.  
  
Jou merely shrugged and continued to walk, it was too early to care. After a few seconds he slowed down though, noticing something strange. Quite a few people we're staring at him. Jou looked down at his attire, for a minute he thought he might be reliving that dream he always had, the one where he was walking down the street naked and didn't realize it. But no, everything seemed to be intact, so what the hell was everyone's problem?  
  
"Can you believe it? I can't believe they picked a boy!" One woman, dressed in business attire commented to her associate. A group of girls walked by and glared at him, except for one girl who seemed to be arguing with her friends.  
  
"Don't be jealous! I think it's cute!"  
  
Jou blinked and starting walking again, trying to ignore the strange looks he was getting. A few guys snickered and pointed as he walked by, and the whispering was starting to get annoying. He was happy when he noticed a familiar face within the crowd.   
  
"Hey, Ouska! What's up?' He ran over to his friend, a girl he had biology with, she let him copy her notes occasionally, okay, most of the time.  
  
She turned to face him, a dangerous look in her eye. "You..." she seemed to hiss out, "You...Dirty...Little. Back stabber!" She emphasized each word with a sharp poke in Jou's chest.  
  
"Ow! Watch it, will ya? That hurt!" Jou rubbed the spot on his chest where he had been so violated, wondering what on earth he could have done to the girl.  
  
"How could you? I thought we we're friends?!" This time she smacked him on the shoulder and crossed her arms, returning to simply glaring afterwards.  
  
"So did I!" Jou exclaimed, a little freaked out at the sudden violent outbursts he was receiving.  
  
"You know how much I wanted to win that contest! I can't believe you did this!" Ouska huffed and turned to walk away, leaving behind a very confused Jou.  
  
"Great, now how am I going to pass biology 102 next year?" He whined.  
  
***  
  
Jou rapped at the door to the Kame game shop, eager to get inside and out of the scrutiny of the outside world. It seemed that everyone in Domino had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Either that or everyone in town was participating on a massive inside joke, designed to humiliate and drive Jou crazy.  
  
"This is getting way too twilight-zone-ish." Jou shook his head before the door swung open.  
  
"Jou! You're here...come inside!" Yugi smiled sheepishly as he opened the door wider for his friend.  
  
"Uh...okay." Jou glanced around the room and noticed the whole gang was there, looking a bit nervous. "What's going on?"  
  
"Jou, I think you should be sitting down for this." Yugi said.  
  
Jou blinked in confusion, but did as he was told. He noticed Honda shift a few feet away from him on the couch. Anzu was sitting on the on the other side of him with her legs and arms crossed, studying the floor with interest. And Ryou was sitting on the loveseat, next to his yami, smiling and trying to look innocent.  
  
"Sorry to disrupt this moment of awkward silence...but is there something you guys wanna tell me?" Jou spoke up.  
  
"I think Honda," Anzu stressed out the last word with a kick to the boy's leg, "Should explain."  
  
Jou looked to his friend apprehension. Honda took a deep breath before speaking. "Well...remember that day we all went to Kaiba land?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember, I was out with Shizuka."  
  
"We decided, as a joke, to sign you up for the 'Who wants to date a millionaire contest', and this morning they announced that...you're the winner." Honda exhaled after he finished the rushed sentence, looking over at Jou only to see a blank expression on his face.  
  
"...You're funny."  
  
"No, I'm serious." He didn't really have time to blink before he was being tackled to the ground by a blond blur. "It was all his idea!" Honda managed to get out as he fought off Jou, "That psycho started it!"  
  
"Is this true?" Jou turned towards Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, I just figured you needed to get laid." He replied simply.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yami, who was staying quiet in the corner the whole time, shook his head as he watched the others try and break Jounouchi and Bakura apart. He didn't want to say it out load, but the only thought running through his head was 'I told you so'.   
  
Sometimes he got sick of being right all the time.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of town, a small raven-haired boy had his own problems to deal with. Like the fact that his brother hadn't been out of his room all morning, claiming he was on a hunger strike until this whole ordeal blew over,  
  
"Seto! You have to come out sometime!" The boy glared up at pair of huge wooden doors that refused to open, but there was no response. "Can we at least talk about this?"  
  
"No." Came a stern voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Mokuba sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at his brother, even though he knew he couldn't see it. "Stop being such a baby already!"  
  
Just then the door swung open, Seto towered over his little brother, still in his sleep clothes and looking rather agitated.   
  
"Uh...Seto, look, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. It's just one date!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with that mutt." Seto sneered and retreated back into the confines of his room, but left the door open for his little brother to follow.  
  
"Oh so that's what this is all about. You don't want to be around Jou?"  
  
"What clued you in?" Seto sighed and ran a hand through his messy bed-head hair, "What time is it?"  
  
Mokuba sat down on the tousled bed and looked at his watched. "About 8:30, you overslept." The boy frowned and looked up at his brother. "That's not like you, you must really be stressing over this, huh? That's so cute!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"I just think it's funny how much you you're working yourself up over Jou, it must mean you really like-  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence."  
  
"Come on! I really like Jou!"  
  
"So then why don't you date him?"  
  
Mokuba crossed his arms and flopped down on his back into the mass of silky blue sheets, staring up at the ceiling. "I give up."  
  
Seto looked down at Mokuba's pout and rolled his eyes, he would not be guilt-tripped into this! "Why are you so angry about this anyway?" He asked, in a softer tone.  
  
"I just thought maybe...nevermind, it's not important." Mokuba sprung back up happily and pulled his reluctant brother out of bed. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast!"  
  
"Wait, Mokuba..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Seto seemed hesitant for a moment before he smiled and tousled the other's hair lovingly. "If it you really want me too...then I guess I could give this whole stupid contest thing a try."  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up and he jumped into his brother's arms for a grateful hug. "I'm glad Seto, It'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Seto shook his head in disappointment. Usually he could at least hold out until the other started crying to get his way. He must be going soft. Or maybe...somewhere deep down he actually wanted to go on a date with that mutt?   
  
Banishing the thought, Seto made a mental note to fire some employees or steal candy from little kids or something. Had to get back into ice-price mode, or he was never going to be able to face the media today.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. chapter 3

Diclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
After being asked to leave the game shop before he broke anything, Jou decided to take a nice walk to cool himself off. He was slowly convincing himself that his little predicament was not the end of the world. After all, the contest was not mandatory, there was nothing stopping him from refusing to take place in it. The tv station would just have to pick another name out of the proverbial hat, and then this would all be over.  
  
Straitening his disheveled clothing, disheveled from his earlier scrap with the feisty spirit, Jou smiled and decided to block this whole day out of his memory. Just like he did last Christmas when he was forced to take a part-time job as one of Santa's elves. It sounded like a good enough plan, until the front of his apartment building came into view.  
  
"What the?!" Jou gracefully dashed behind a garbage can as he saw the mass of reporters and journalists outside of his wayward home. They all seemed to be waiting for someone, and something told the boy that that someone was him.  
  
Jou poked his head over the heap of garbage to sneak another look at the vultures, his hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. That one flash of blond was enough to set it all off.  
  
"That's him! In the alleyway!" One woman screeched and pointed towards Jou's vicinity. There was a general uproar before the mob rushed towards the location, pointing microphones and cameras blindly.  
  
"Eeek!" Was the blond's dignified response, before he scrambled to his feet, and began to make like a tree and got the hell out of there.  
  
"Wait Jounouchi! We only have a couple questions for you!" Cried one man that was running after the boy.  
  
"Yeah?" Jou turned around for a minute, panting slightly and brushed unruly bangs out of his face , "Well I've got an answer for ya!" Jou gave them his favorite finger before turning to escape once more.  
  
One woman gasped and turned to her camera man. "Oh my...are we still live?"  
  
"It's fine, we've got a thirty second delay on this thing." Replied the man.   
  
And so the chase began.  
  
***  
  
It was nearing nightfall once Jou had finally lost the determined reporters. He collapsed in the same alleyway he stared out in, and took a moment to vent out his frustrations. Slamming his fist in the brick wall, Jou winced and brought the same fist to his mouth, sucking at the blood that appeared. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. But then again, Jou wasn't really one to be associated with rational thinking.  
  
Sighing and gathering himself up from the exhausted heap on the ground he now was, Jou headed towards his home, noticing their we're still a few people waiting outside for him.  
  
Jou sighed, "Don't these people ever give up?" and headed towards the side of the building. There was a fire escape, a set of metal stairs that happened to be conveniently placed next to his bedroom window. Jou had used it numerous to sneak out of the house at night, and found it strangely ironic he was now using it to sneak into the house this time.  
  
After maneuvering his lithe form through the window and tripping on a few of the many objects littering the hardwood floor, Jou collapsed onto the squeaky mattress and kicked off his shoes, looking forward to sleep.   
  
"Katsuya! Get yer lazy ass out here!" Jou groaned and rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with an 'umph' and stepped outside his bedroom door.  
  
"Should you really be talking to your son that way?" Asked a woman who Jou did not recognize.  
  
"It's the only way to talk to teenagers these days...damn snot nosed, good for nothing, ungrateful little..." The elderly Jounouchi froze as he saw his son and then gave him a toothy grin. "Heeeey! There's my little man!" He latched and arm around the young man's neck and gave him a rough pat on the head.  
  
"Do NOT call me that!" Jou shrugged off his father and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You small like Jack Daniels."  
  
The older man shrugged. "They guys at the bar offered to buy me as much drinks as I could handle and whatnot, for a congratulations." He paused to grin, "They left the bar broke."  
  
Jou narrowed his eyes and looked over at the woman who was standing in their kitchen, dressed in a business suit and wearing a superior look on her face that almost reminded him of Kaiba. "Who's she?"  
  
"This is Akira, the producer for that little contest thing you won."  
  
"What?!" Jou's eyes went wide and he pulled his father aside, "I just spent all day running from these people and YOU let one of them into our house?!"  
  
"She offered a hundred bucks just to come inside!" His dad flashed him the wad of cash and stuffed it back into the worn-out jeans.  
  
"Sell out..." Jou muttered, "Anyway, you better tell her to leave, because I am not participating in this!"  
  
Jou's dad growled and smacked his son over the head with a rolled up newspaper before he spoke. "Dammit boy, you're even dumber that you look! You have to do this!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason!"  
  
"Money." Jou blinked up at his father who had a serious look on his face. "We need the money Jou, you know that. If you were to get closer to his millionaire guy..."  
  
"You want me to use him for the money?" Jou gave his father and angered look, "If you would just stop your shitty ways, we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
"Don't you talk back to me boy!" The man yelled back, careful not to let his anger rouse too much with the stranger present.  
  
"Excuse me sirs, but have we come to a decision or not?" The stern woman spoke up.  
  
Jou's father looked at him expectantly, the blond had a lost look on his face. "I'll...have to think about it."  
  
The woman, to Jou's surprise, smiled and shook her head. "I understand. Take my card." Jou glanced down at the lamented piece of paper. "Call me when you've reached a decision, my name's Akira." With that, the woman politely made her exit.  
  
"Leave me alone." Jou stated as his father gave him a disapproving look, he then turned and retreated back into his room. There he picked up his playstation controller, ready to start blasting some zombies to take his mind off things when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other line was smooth and confident, it sent slight shivers down the blond boy's spine as he spoke.  
  
"Mutt, we need to talk."  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Okay, I'm kinda at a loss for the next chapter. It's going to be the date, but I'm not sure what the context of the date should be. Any ideas? Please? I could use the help! I already have a slight idea where I want this to go, I just need help getting there. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
"Kaiba? How'd you get this number?"  
  
"I have my connections."  
  
There was a few moments of awkward silence and Jou shifted nervously in his spot on the mattress, one of the springs were sticking out on angle, resulting in a bit of discomfort. "Um...what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
There was a muffled voice on the other line before Kaiba spoke up again, "Pup..." another noise, "I mean, Jounouchi, I'd be honored if you would accompany me on a date tomorrow evening."  
  
Jou would have fell, if he wasn't already sitting. "What's the catch? Why are you being so nice about this?"  
  
"There's no catch. You won the contest fair and square and I am prepared to follow through with this." Came the calm reply.  
  
Jou thought about telling him that he didn't actually enter the contest himself, but figured he was better off not explaining. If this was the beginning of truce between himself and the arrogant billionaire, then who was Jou to deny it?  
  
"Alright...I guess if you're okay with this, then I am too."  
  
"Good. I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night, be ready. The event will probably be televised, so try and make yourself at least moderately presentable. I know that might be a challenge." There was another strange noise at the other end of the line and Jou could have sworn he heard a slight noise of pain from Kaiba, but decided not to ask.  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." Jou put down the receiver before Kaiba could say anything else to piss him off, but he couldn't help but wonder. Why was the CEO being so civil all of a sudden? At least, as civil as was possible for the ice cold man.  
  
***  
  
"He said yes." Seto snapped his cell-phone shut and looked over at Mokuba who was cheering. "Did you have to hit me?"  
  
Mokuba stopped his celebration for a moment to glare up at his older brother. "You COULD have been a bit nicer to him."  
  
"No I couldn't have, it's not what he expects from me. If I were to be sweet to him, he would think I was setting him up for a fall."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Seto shrugged, "They don't call me a genius for nothing."   
  
"My big brother's first real date!" Mokaba clapped his hands together and tried to reach up and pinch Seto's cheek before he was swatted away. "I'm so proud!"  
  
"Would you stop, I'm trying to drive!" Seto turned his attention back to the road, trying to ignore his over enthusiastic brother, who was now humming an annoying tune.  
  
"Seto and Jou, sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Would you knock it off?!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just excited! This is going to be SO fun!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so." Seto sighed, trying not to let his brother on to how nervous he actually was. Even though it was just the mutt, he felt the need to make the date perfect. Who would expect anything less from the great Seto Kaiba? Failure was never an option.   
  
The only problem with this scenario was the fact that this was something that was defiantly not his strong suit. Human interaction.  
  
Seto flicked on his signaling light with a bit of misplaced anger as they turned into the driveway of the vast Kaiba estate. This was going to be a challenge, and he knew it.  
  
"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba turned to his brother who seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about Jooou?"  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Seto replied as he stepped out of the car and began to stalk off towards the mansion. Mokuba ran to catch up with his brother's long strides, calling out just as Seto opened the door.  
  
"You're cute when you blush you know!"  
  
***  
  
Jounouchi checked his watch; 5:15, and glanced around the occupants of the room, who were all looking at him expectantly. Less than two hours left till the date. Finally the blond took a deep breath and decided to tell them why they we're all gathered together.  
  
"Guys, listen, you've never let me down before...and I really need you now."  
  
"What is it Jou?" Asked Yugi, whose house they were in right now. It seemed to be the standard gathering spot for the group, seeing as how it was always stocked with fresh chips and soda.  
  
"I need you to make me look pretty."  
  
Honda immediately laughed, quickly ceasing after he saw Jou send him a look that practically screamed, 'I'm still mad at you asshole, so don't push you're luck.' Yugi seemed surprised, but it was hard to tell, seeing as how he always had that wide-eyed, deer caught in headlights look. Anzu was the first to recover.  
  
"Jou...we're you the one who stole my miniskirt?"  
  
"No!! I'm not a cross-dresser!"  
  
"Then why do you want to look pretty? Although..." Anzu paused to think for a moment (a/n Anzu: "Ow! That hurt! I'll never try that again!"...sorry, couldn't help myself...") "You'd make a pretty cute girl."  
  
"That's not what I'm here for! It's for the date tonight. Kaiba said I had to look presentable..." Jou glanced down at the ripped jeans and stained white shirt, "I don't think this is what he had in mind."  
  
"Wait a minute...you beat the crap out of me because you we're pissed off about the date, and now you're acting like a giddy school girl? What's up with that?" Honda asked, sounding amazed.  
  
"I'm NOT acting like a giddy school girl, and if you say that again, I'll make sure you can't walk in the morning."  
  
"Oooh..." Bakura grinned suggestively, "Kinky."  
  
"Bakura! Behave yourself!!" Ryou scolded, who had just run in from the kitchen wearing an apron and waving a spoon in yami's face. "Bad, very, very BAD! I ought to beat you with this spoon!"  
  
"Again, kinky."  
  
"Oh, you hentai!" Ryou turned to the others who we're looking at him strangely. "Uh...I'm just making some brownies...baking help relax me...um. Hope you don't mind Yugi?"  
  
"Not at all." Yugi smiled, the kind of smile you give to insane people so you don't set them off.  
  
"Smashing!" Ryou beamed and went back in the kitchen to relive some stress.   
  
"I won't ask." Jou shook his head. "Anyway back to me now....uh, help?"  
  
"Okay Jou! We'll do it!" Yugi spoke for the whole group.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so fun! All us friends together, doing friendship stuff, bonding as one and being all friendly and cute and..." Anzu stopped her ramble when she noticed everyone glaring at her with daggers in their eyes. "What?"  
  
"Anzu, you know what we need to make Jou look pretty? Some of that special lotion they only sell at that chinese place." Honda stated.  
  
"But... that place is like two hours away."   
  
"Kay, have fun!" Honda dropped his car keys in her hand and pushed her out the door before you could say 'friendship speech'.  
  
"Honda..." Jou walked up to his friend and placed a hand on this shoulder. "I love you man!"  
  
"Ahh, watch it!" Honda gasped out as Jou glomped him, "I'm still sore from yesterday...don't even say it Bakura."  
  
***  
  
It had only taken an about an hour to get Jou looking 'pretty'. Ryou had went back to his place to grab some suitable clothes, Yugi tried to do something with his hair but it ended up falling back into the same mess after a couple of minutes. Jou was currently getting a little pep talk from Yami, when Bakura came over.  
  
"Can I borrow him?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Will I get him back alive?"  
  
"Of course!" Bakura said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"Do as you wish." Yami waved his had dismissively.  
  
"Thank you all mighty pharaoh..." Yami rolled his eyes as Bakura mock bowed and then pulled Jou to the side.  
  
"Take this." The spirit handed him a black velvet case and locked around suspiciously, like he was afraid of being caught.  
  
"What is this? Um, do I even want to know?" Jou asked, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Jou did as he was commanded and slid open the case, reveling at small switchblade, the handle was caved with skulls into some kind of bone material. "What the..."  
  
"Just incase that wacko priest tries anything...you're not comfortable with..." Bakura covered back up the item and shoved it roughly back into the boy's hands.   
  
"Wow, thanks Bakura, that's...almost sweet of you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anybody or I'll take one of your fingers off."  
  
***  
  
Seto ran his hands through his hair nervously and checked his watch for the seventh time that minute. The mutt wasn't answering his doorbell and it was already fifteen minutes past seven. The damn mutt was late. Damn that mutt.  
  
Seto stared the car and began to drive down the road, ready to drive back to the security of his mansion and forget this whole thing when he spotted Jou running down the street. He pulled to a stop and rolled down the window as the blond caught up with him.  
  
"Kaiba! I'm so sorry, I forgot you we're gunna pick me up from here..." Jou stopped to catch his breath. "I was at Yugi's."  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that chasing cars is dangerous puppy?"  
  
"You know, for a smart guy like you, you think you'd be able to come up with some new material once and a while."  
  
"Just get in the car." Seto rolled up the window and waited for a few moments in silence before he passenger side door swung open and Jou plopped himself down on the plush leather interior.  
  
"So...where are we going?" Jou asked as he fiddled with the high-tech radio looking contraption.  
  
"It's a surprise." Seto stated flatly, showing no hint of emotion in his voice. Reaching over to shift into second gear, Seto's hand lightly brushed against the blonde's knee causing both boys to tense slightly.   
  
"Uh...sorry." Jou shifted so that he was as far away from the driver's seat as humanly possible.  
  
The silence continued for a few minutes. Seto chanced a look over at Jou, who was staring out the window, watching the trees and buildings whiz by. He was surprised and impressed to see him looking decent for once, infact, even better than decent maybe...  
  
"Ah, shit Kaiba! Keep you're eye on the road will ya!" Jou gasped out as the car swerved to the right and almost mowed down a fire hydrant.   
  
Seto gripped the steering wheel harder and tried not flinch as Jou reached close to him to play with the radio again.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
Back at Yugi's place, everyone was making bets on how long the date would last before one of them killed the other, when Anzu walked through the front door.  
  
"I got the lotion! ...Where's Jou?"  
  
"He left already." Yami counted some money and placed it in the pot. "Twenty bucks on thirty-five minutes."  
  
Anzu glanced around the room as everyone gambled, when it finally dawned on her what was going on. "Oh...you guys are SO mean! Sending me out just to get rid of me!! You know that stopped being funny after the first five times!"  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Bwhaha!! Let the sexual tension begin.   
  
Yeah, I know, the date keeps getting pushed back. But as you can see, it will defiantly be next chapter. I've got a lot of ideas for it now, thanks to all you nice reviewers!  
  
This chapter came out weird...I'm in a weird mood I guess. Oh, yeah, about the whole Ryou/Bakura thing. I dunno, I just love the image of Ryou being like this house-wife type person, and Bakura being the bad kid that always gets in trouble...so yeah...weirdness.   
  
And lastly,   
  
To Dillon: I've heard about this place before. I'd love to join! But do you have to be a yahoo member? 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Kaiba had warned him that the press would be out in full force, but nothing could have prepared Jou for what they saw outside of their destination. There was a swarm of reporters of course, but what really surprised him was the crowd of passers-by who had decided to stop and see what all the buzz was about.  
  
As they stepped out of the car an audible gasp was herd, a few cameras flashed, a few girls squealed, 'like, oh my god, he's even hotter in person!'. Seto took Jou by the elbow and tried to maneuver their way into the fancy restaurant, which was harder than it sounded considering the many obstacles that lye in their path.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, how do you feel about the result of the contest? Was this only a cleverly disguised marketing ploy for Kaiba corp?"  
  
"No comment." Seto growled out and pulled Jou away from a crowd of girls who were all going on about how cute the blond was.  
  
"Jounouchi, I saw you on tv, you and Seto-kun make such a cute couple!" One girl gushed.   
  
"Uh, thanks?" Jou blushed and was once again yanked to the side by Seto, who was looking rather annoyed.  
  
When they finally made it into the restaurant, Jou was already out of breath. "There is no media allowed inside, so we should be safe now...Jou?" Seto glanced over at his companion only to see a look of awe on his face.  
  
"Where are we?" Jou gasped out.  
  
"Loveless Café(1), it's mainly a place for celebrities and such, but I've been here a couple times on business."  
  
"Wow, it's nice." Jou turned to Seto and offered him a slight smile. Seto merely blinked, wondering whether or not he should return the gesture. It wouldn't be a very Kaiba-like thing to do, but...  
  
"Good evening gentleman. Right this way Mr. Kaiba, your table is ready." Seto was snapped out of his thoughts as the perky waitress greeted them. She led them up a spiral staircase to a private balcony where there was a solitary candle-lit table waiting.   
  
"Please let me know when you're ready to order. My name is Leth." The waitress smiled and bowed as she placed down two menus and then politely left the two in privacy.   
  
"Everything here looks so expensive, I'm almost afraid to touch anything!" Jou leaned over the balcony, getting a nice view of the entire restaurant, and giving Seto a nice view of something else.  
  
Averting his eyes, Seto reached into his pocket while Jou was distracted and pulled out a small piece of paper. It was a check-off list that Mokuba had made up for him, and he had promised his brother he would try to follow it. He read off the first item, 'pull out his chair for him'. Seto raised his eyebrow at that, Jou wasn't some chick, but he guessed being polite couldn't hurt so he checked off item number one.  
  
"Please, have a seat Jounouchi."  
  
Jou complied and then watched as Seto sat down across from him, when something dawned on him. "You called me Jounouchi."  
  
"Yeah, so? That's your name right?"   
  
"Well actually...no it's not." Jou said, not really sure why he was sharing this.  
  
Seto blinked up from his menu at Jou who was looking a bit uncertain. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Katsuya."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My name is Katsuya...I just usually go by Jounouchi."  
  
Seto put his menu down and studied Jou for a moment, finding him increasingly more interesting. The boy wouldn't meet his gaze, instead he settled for staring at his water glass in fascination.  
  
"Why don't you like being called Katsuya?"  
  
"...Well, I dunno... It's kinda a long story"  
  
"I've got time." Seto replied flatly, and Jou shifted nervously in his seat. It was a bit unsettling, having those icy eyes fixed intently on him, and only him.  
  
"Well, alright. I'll give you the summarized version." Jou cleared his throat nervously, not really sure if he was ready to give up this bit of personal information, but figured he might as well start up some sort of conversation. "My mom was the one who gave me that name...and since she's abandoned me, I've abandoned it. The only person who calls me that anymore is Shizuka, once in a blue moon."   
  
"Interesting." Jou looked up at Seto, expecting to see that ever-present superior smirk, but it never came. Instead Seto spoke again, after processing this new information for a few moments. "Let's make a deal."  
  
Jou laughed, helping to relive some of the tension that was building up inside of him, glad for the change in subject. "What?"  
  
"I'll stop calling you pet names, if you let me call you Katsuya."  
  
"You'd give up calling me a dog just for that? I thought that was like your favorite pastime."  
  
"Yes, Katsuya, I'd give it up in a heart beat."  
  
"Why?" Jou asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"It's a nice name." It was true, but at the same time, Seto was lying. Being able to call Jou something no one else could...Seto couldn't explain it, but it gave him a good feeling inside. Like when Mokuba sang him happy birthday, or when people tripped and feel down. It was nice.  
  
"O-okay, Kaiba." Jou managed out.  
  
"And call me Seto if you don't mind, it's only fair."  
  
Jou nodded his head in agreement. A small barrier had been broken, small, but it was a start. Jou wasn't about to admit that he would kind of miss the pet names, but Seto had a much nicer ring to it than Kaiba. Fair trade he supposed.   
  
The blond was interrupted from his musings when the waitress arrived to take their orders. Jou panicked as he realized he hadn't even looked at his menu yet. His first fancy restaurant date type thing, and he was already messing it up!  
  
"We'll have two of these." Seto pointed to an object on the menu and Leth nodded and gestured towards the stairs. Jounouchi seemed relieved and then puzzled as Seto got up from the table.  
  
"This way please."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To pick a lobster out of the tank." Seto shrugged, "They don't do it at most places, but apparently they do here."  
  
"Oh...I've never had lobster before."  
  
***  
  
"No...there's no way I'm eating one of those." Jou crossed his arms as the trio stood in front of the tank.  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Look how helpless they are!" Jou exclaimed and pointed to one of the lobsters at the bottom of the tank who's eye twitched accordingly. "They're just sitting there waiting for their doom!"  
  
Seto sighed and rubbed one of his temples, trying not to lose his temper so early in the evening. "Katsuya, that's what their there for. If we don't eat them, then someone else will. It' their fate." He tried to explain in a slow manner, one that the blond would understand.  
  
"Fine then, I want that one. But I'm not eating it."  
  
"Then what do you want to do with it? Go see a movie perhaps?"  
  
"No...I wanna take it home. As a pet."   
  
"...What?" Seto asked, honestly astounded.  
  
"This way it will be safe..." Jou pleaded with his eyes, looking up at Seto expectantly. Dammit, he had seen that look enough from Mokuba to know it was just a trick, but he figured he might as well comply, if it meant that much to the mu-, er, to Katsuya.  
  
"Very well then." Seto shook his head and turned to the waitress who had been watching the whole bizarre exchange quite patiently. "Well take this one home."  
  
***  
  
They left the restaurant without too much fuss, and the stars were now out as they drove down the street in silence. Jou sat with a plastic bag in his lap, containing the very lucky sea-creature. The two had ended up having chicken instead of lobster. Seto was glad for the fact that the chicken came pre-slaughtered otherwise they'd probably be taking one of those home as well.  
  
"So, what should I name him?" Jou asked.  
  
"Why should I care...it probably won't live for long." Seto replied without turning taking his eyes away from the road.  
  
"Well, you're the one that bought him for me...okay if you don't care, then I'm going to name it Seto." Jou smiled at his choice and watched as Seto, the human, scowled.  
  
"I don't want that thing named after me, that' ridiculous."  
  
"Why? You're not all that different. You're both cold blooded, hard shelled creatures." Jou peeked into the bag and smiled down at his new pet. "Aren't you, yes you are!" He spoke baby talk to the creature who snapped one of his claws and shuffled around in it's confines.  
  
"Hmf...whatever."   
  
Seto had originally made more plans for the evening, but it was cut short due to the fact that Jou needed to put his new pet in a tank before it kicked the bucket. Pulling to a stop in front of the run down apartment building, Seto looked over at Jou.  
  
"Katsuya...I'm sorry if you didn't have a good time..."  
  
"I had fun!" Jou rushed out, "It was the nicest place I've ever been in, thanks...you know, for everything." Jou turned to smile at Seto, trying not to get to caught up in the deepest blue eyes, that we're sparkling in the moonlight. Jou shook his head and turned his attention back to the bag in his lap, this was starting to sound like a sappy romance novel.  
  
Seto cleared his throat and took a look at the last item on his list, 'kiss him goodnight'. It was now or never.  
  
"Katsuya..." Jou's heart fluttered for a moment, hearing his name spoken so softly, and turned to see Seto's eyes locked on his own. It was the first time Seto had ever noticed how pretty the blond's eyes actually were, and he leaned in slightly, ready to make his move before Jou let out a horrified screech.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Seto panicked, rejection washing over him like acid rain.  
  
"The little bastard pinched me!" Jou put threw bag down on the floor and whined in pain. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he noticed the red spot forming on the blond's knee, and almost laughed at the whole irony of the situation. "Let's get you and your friend inside, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
Jou carried in the first aid-kit from his bathroom and handed it to Seto. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course, I had to fix these kind of things at least once a week when Mokuba was learning how to ride a bike." Seto opened up the container and tried not to look when Jou stripped off his pants, revealing a rather nasty wound on his right knee.  
  
Jou sat down on the couch, Seto on his knees before him, and hissed as the latter cleaned and rubbed some antibiotics on the wound. After that was all taken care of, Seto placed a band-aid with a smiley-faces on top of it.  
  
"Thanks Seto." He gave the man a grateful smile. "It still hurts like though..."  
  
Seto chuckled low in his throat, a noise that gave Jou the shivers, and leaned in towards the injured knee, placing a soft kiss on it. Jou whole body froze as the brunette rose from his position on the floor until he was hovering over him, his lips dangerously close to his own, his hand's on either side of the blond mop of hair.   
  
Having the mutt effectively trapped, Seto brushed his lips softly over the other's, waiting for some sort of response. When none came, he simply leaned forward and claimed Jou's lips like he had intended to.  
  
Jou moaned into Seto's mouth, before the CEO broke away, wanteing to keep it short and simple.  
  
"I'll pick you up at the same time tomorrow pup, so we can finish this." Seto said as he made his way towards the door.  
  
"Um...Seto!" Jou gasped out, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight puppy." Seto said before he left, leaving a very confused blond alone in the dark.  
  
Jou lifted a finger to his lips and hovered there for a moments before shooting up angrily from his seat.   
  
"We had a deal asshole! No dog names!!" He yelled at the front door, but there was no reply.  
  
***  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Part two of the date coming up, and I promise some action. Not sure if I'm going to do a full lemon yet, as I am scared of getting reported, but...eh, I've never been one for following rules, so we'll see...^_~  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all rock! (throws cookies to everyone) Can't believe people are actually reading this, but I won't complain! And, Girl from art class...you've been slacking off, don't think I didn't notice! I'm gunna get you on Monday! (leers)  
  
(1) Final Fantasy 7 reference...from the first CG, I'm a dork okay? 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Seto woke up at the normal time, five am sharp. Ready to start his normal morning routine so he could spend a perfectly normal day at work. While most people would dread going into work at six am and not leaving until six pm, Seto had gotten so used to it, it hardly fazed him anymore. Earning himself the nick-name of 'Seto-bot' around the household staff.  
  
Pouring himself a cup of black coffee, the first of many that we're sure to follow through out the day, Seto unfolded the morning paper. It took a few moments in his tired, over worked brain, to comprehend the headline he was blinking down at.  
  
Mokuba rushed down to the kitchen as he heard the loud crash coming from that direction. Skidding to a halt on the pristine tiled floors, he looked down at the smashed coffee cup that was still steaming at his feet. Judging from the mess that was on the wall, it had been thrown with some force.  
  
"Uh...Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his brother who was staring at the morning paper like he wanted to burn holes through it. "Is everything okay? Did the stocks fall again?"  
  
"Those damn reporters..." Seto murmured, mostly to himself. "They might as well be hired spies..."  
  
***  
  
"Sooooo, tell me Jou, did Seto make the moves on you last night?" Yugi asked, nudging his friend in the side with his elbow.  
  
"I told you already fifty times Yugi, nothing happened, it was completely innocent." Jou shifted as he tried to support the heavy tank he had bought for Seto. Next to him Yugi was carrying a bag of various under water supplies, including lobster food, smiling up at him coyly.  
  
"Okay, If you say so." Yugi tried to look innocent as he unfolded the morning paper he had purchased on their way to the pet shop.   
  
"That's right, end of conversation."  
  
"There's just one thing."  
  
"What?" For some reason, Jou had the feeling he was being lead on, a feeling that was very unfamiliar when he was dealing with the miniature duelist.  
  
"You're a very bad liar." Yugi stated as he shoved the paper in his best friend's face, nearly causing him to drop his precious glass tank.  
  
"What the..." Jou's eyes went wide as he read the headline, 'Seto Kaiba and his new love'. Right next to it was a black and white picture of the intimate moment they had shared just the night before, there for the entire world to see.  
  
Yugi made a mad dive to catch the discarded tank, managing to get a hold of it, but unable to keep from falling to the ground himself. Jou stood over him, utterly shocked.  
  
"I don't believe it...how did they...I mean, we were all alone. Unless..." Jou tightened his fist, and grabbed the tank out of Yugi's arms. "I have to go home now...don't follow." He ordered.  
  
"Okay...Just one question."  
  
"What is it?" Jou turned away from his war-path to regard his friend, still on his position on the ground.  
  
"In the picture..." Yugi got up and dusted off his clothes, suddenly regretting the method he had chosen to confront Jou with. "Why do you have no pants on?"   
  
***  
  
"You..." Jou hissed out, placing the tank on the floor and then resuming his words. "YOU...." He growled this time, his eyes burning with rage as he looked down at his father, who was lounging casually on the beer-stained couch.  
  
"Me?" The elder Jounouchi asked, pointing to his chest.  
  
"Don't play cute with me!!" Jou shrieked shoving the crumbled up newspaper in his father's face.   
  
"Oh that..." His father scratched his head and tried to muster up an innocent look. "I was...uh, trying to finish up the roll! Had to turn in the film before my coupon expired, yeah...that's it!"  
  
"Bullshit! You nasty traitor, alcoholic, dead beat..." Jou paused trying to come up with more insults. "Anti-dad!!"  
  
"Anti-dad? What the hell is that?"  
  
"Someone who is everything a good father shouldn't be!" Jou shoved a finger in the man's face and continued to shout. "You! You're a big fat anti-dad!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!! Don't get so worked up! The newspapers offered me a thousand dollars a shot if I could get some pictures of you two together...I had to do it!" He raised his hands defensively, not up to grappling with is son so early in the morning, he had to have his Irish coffee first.  
  
"I don't believe you! All you care about is the money!" Jou shouted, trying to fight back the tears that threatened. He had made the mistake of crying in front of his father before and...let's just say he gave him something good to cry about.  
  
"Yeah, and? What's wrong with that? Don't you care about it? Why else would you be going out with that rich snob!? His award-winning personality?" His dad yelled, anger and accusation rising in his words.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" Jou yelled back, trying to convince his dad, as well as himself.  
  
"Well what is it then? You tellin' me you love this kid or something?"  
  
"I..." Jou couldn't complete that sentence, because he truly didn't have an answer.  
  
"Pft..." He older man snorted, "Well, get over it already, that guy doesn't give a shit about you."  
  
"You don't know him!" Jou countered, realizing that he himself didn't even really know Seto that well, but he had to say something.  
  
"I know the type!" His father rose to his feet, his voice reaching dangerous levels "Now that I think about it...I was wrong to let you go out with this kid in the first place...I won't let you see the rich bastard  
  
anymore!"  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"That's final!!"  
  
Jou knew by the look in his eyes that it was time to get the hell out of there before something went down. Retreating in to his room, he slammed his door shut, and vowed never to talk to his asshole father again. It wouldn't be the first time he had made such a plan and given up after one day, but he was motivated. He'd do it for Seto.  
  
"Jou..." His father called from the other side of the closed door, sounding like he had cooled down some bit, but there was no answer. "Katsuya..." He tried again, instead the blond by buried his face deeper into his pillow, refusing to give in so early.  
  
The older man sighed and turned away, ready to head down to the bar to catch the early bird special.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
***  
  
Seto turned his attention away from the blinking computer screen, numbers and grids burned into his vision, long enough to answer his cell-phone. Mokuba had programmed it to ring an annoying tune, the 'can-can'. It was quite irritating.  
  
"Seto! About time you finally answered...I must have called about fifty times."  
  
"Katsuya? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's awful...today has been awful..." Seto could practically hear the tears in Jou's voice, and he panicked, hoping the mutt wasn't hurt. He'd heard enough rumors about Jou's psycho dad at school.  
  
"Katsuya, what is it? Tell me?!"  
  
"Just...come over here...please." Jou whispered before hanging up.  
  
Seto shut down all his programs and rushed out of the office. Surprising all the employees he passed, no one had ever known the dedicated Seto Kaiba to leave work early. Ever.   
  
"What do you think happened?" One woman turned to her fellow employee.  
  
"Who knows...maybe they're having a clearance sale at Trench Coats R us."  
  
The woman nearly spit out her coffee as she laughed. "Ahh...good one."  
  
***  
  
"Katsuya! I got here as soon as he could!" Seto burst through the open door, rushing over to Jou who was curled up on the middle of the living room floor. Seto gripped the boy's shoulders, shaking his quivering form gently. "Katsuya, say something! What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Seto...I'm so stupid..." It was then that Seto realized Jou was clutching something to his stomach, he leaned down to the boy's level and Jou opened his arms revealing what he was hiding. In his arms was a small red creature that was steaming slightly. "My dad found him in the bathtub and tried to cook him! By the time I realized what he was doing, it was already too late!" Jou collapsed into another fit of tears. "Poor poor Seto...it should have been me instead..." Jou muttered.  
  
Human Seto just stared at the boy for a moment, wondering if he was actually being serious, and then pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Katsuya, it alright...shh, calm down..."  
  
"NO! No, it's not alright! Stop tying to comfort me!" Jou struggled against Seto's embrace, but he held him fast.  
  
"Knock it off!" Seto demanded, "You're being ridiculous!" Jou merely wiped his eyes and ceased his futile struggles, burying his face in Seto's shoulder. Seto brought his hand up to Jou's golden tresses, stroking and petting him gently. Watching as Jou melted into his arms at the contact, and whimpered slightly. Seto chuckled in the boy's ear, Jou really was like a puppy.  
  
***  
  
Once again Jou sat in the passengers seat of Seto's car with a lobster in his lap. This time it wasn't in a bag, but a shoebox, his make-shift coffin.  
  
Jou hadn't spoken the whole ride, and Seto felt slightly uncomfortable without out the blonde's normal rambling to keep his thoughts company. It seemed he was in mourning, he had even changed into all black before they left the house.  
  
"So, are you finished with your mild nervous break down now?" Seto glanced over at Jou's pathetic looking form.  
  
"I'm not having a nervous break down! I'm mourning the loss of Seto!"  
  
"It was just a lobster..."  
  
"No, it was not just a lobster! He was special..." Jou looked over at Seto who had his attention on the road, that same blank expression on his face as always. "Never mind, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Jou sighed and rested his head on his arm, and there was silence for the rest of the ride.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba placed a pink flower on top of the mound of dirt and said a silent prayer with Jou. They had decided that a spot underneath a Sakura tree, in one of the mansion's many lavish gardens, was the best place for the lobster's grave.  
  
"Jou, it's okay." Mokuba smiled up at Jou and took his hand. Seto stood a few yards off, shaking his head at the ridiculous display. It was a funeral...for a lobster! None the less, Seto had decided to indulge Jou by giving it a proper burial, and Mokuba seemed to support the idea.  
  
"Can I have a moment alone with Seto? I mean, the lobster..." Jou turned to Mokuba, who was being very supportive at the moment.  
  
"Uh...sure." Mokuba gave him a sympathetic smile. "Rest in peace Seto!" He called down towards the ground before heading towards his brother.  
  
"Honestly Mokuba, I thought you we're smarter than this..."  
  
"That lobster meant a lot to Jou!" Mokuba poked his brother harshly in the stomach. "And if you weren't so dense you would understand why!"  
  
Seto pondered this thought for a moment before he came up with a plausible answer. "Because...he feels he can relate to lower animals, such as dogs and fish?"  
  
"No!" Mokuba huffed and turned his best glare on his brother. "It's because you gave to him as a gift. On your first date. It's even named after you!"  
  
"I see...so the puppy feels bad because the gift I gave him is gone?"  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba said in a exasperated voice. "Gee, for someone so smart you'd think you could have figured that out on your own."  
  
"I never knew the mutt to place so much symbolism on things..."   
  
***  
  
Jou laid curled up in a ball on the living room couch, a blanket wrapped securely around him. Seto and Mokuba sat on either side of him, they we're watching some movie, at least, Mokuba was. Jou was to busy being depressed and Seto was too busy analyzing the blond beside him.  
  
He knew the blonde to be emotional at times, but this was beyond anything he had ever seen. A mad Jou was normal, a depressed Jou was almost disturbing. Seto had a feeling there was something else bothering Jou, besides the tragic death that occurred earlier in the day.  
  
Seto checked his watch, it was almost seven, he was hoping that what he had in store for Katsuya would cheer him up a bit. He still had yet to figure out why he wanted to make the mutt happy. Maybe it was because he looked so much prettier when he was smiling. Seto glanced over a Jou's curled up form, deciding he still looked pretty even when he was being sullen. And then he mentally smacked himself. Damn mutt and his prettiness...  
  
The date tonight had to be perfect, and no sea-food restaurants this time. He had to get Jou back to his normal self. If that didn't work, he could always make an appointment with a shrink. He was starting to think they both needed one.  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Lemon coming up soon! I promise! This fic is really getting long...at least, long compared to what I usually write. I think maybe...3 or 4 chapters to go. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclamier: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Seto sat in the front seat of his sleek sports car all by his lonesome, listening to the rambling conversation that was going on behind him, and trying to ignore the irritating noise his brother called 'music' that was playing on the radio  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Mokuba as he bounced up and down on his seat.  
  
"This is supposed to be the biggest one in Domino right? I've never been there before! This is SO cool!" Jou started bouncing along with Mokuba.  
  
"I swear, I feel like I'm with TWO twelve year olds..." Seto remarked as he flipped on his signal light, turning into the empty parking lot.  
  
"You'll love this place, there's like a shit load of rides and games there!"  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto scolded as he heard the foul language come out of his innocent little brother's mouth.  
  
"Er...sorry Seto! So Jou, you sure you don't mind me intruding on you and Seto's date?"  
  
"What do you mean, why should I care?" Seto didn't miss the light blush that stained the blond cheeks as he watched him through the rear-view mirror. He had to smirk at that.  
  
"Allright then!" Mokuba hopped out of the car and raised his fist in the air. "Let's go kick some video game ass!!"  
  
"Bitchin'!" Jou exclaimed as he high-fived Mokuba and the two went running inside before Seto could do anything.  
  
"Why do I keep thinking this was a mistake?" Seto shook his head as he followed the two inside.   
  
***  
  
Jou and Mokuba stood in the entrance, gaping at the flashing lights and listening to the beeps and cheesy techno music. They we're the only two people there, with the exception of Seto, who had just walked in behind them.  
  
"Seto...nobody is here...are you sure it's open?" Mokuba looked over his shoulder at his older brother who didn't seemed to look nearly as shocked as he was.  
  
"That's because I had this place closed down for the night. That way we can have it all to ourselves and not have to worry about all the little brats that are usually here." Seto replied as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. He almost got the wind knocked out of him as he was glomped from two different angles. One around he knees and the other around his neck.  
  
"Wow Seto! I can't believe it! This is going to be so much fun!!" Mokuba cried from underneath him. Seto was more distracted by the blond mop that was underneath his chin. He could almost swear he smelt strawberries. The blond must use scented shampoo, who knew?  
  
"Dude this is so awesome!" Jou exclaimed as he lifted his head, looking up at Seto's blank expression. He quickly blushed and pulled away as he realized how close they were.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" A young woman with long silky hair came rushing through the door towards the trio. "I had a little trouble finding the place..."  
  
"Shizuka?" Jou sounded both happy and confused as he watched his younger sister walk up to him and pull him into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Jou, I've missed you! I've been seeing you all over TV! Anyway, Seto invited me to come here tonight, said it was a surprise for you! Isn't that sweet Jou? Jou?"  
  
Jou just stared at his sister for a moment before turning head towards Seto. "Seto...this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me...I..." Seto's heart caught in his throat Jou gazed up at him with the softest puppy-dog brown eyes. He was hard pressed not to throw him down on the air-hockey table and take him right there. Considering who their audience was, he figured it wasn't really a good idea. Still, it would have been a nice story to tell their grand children.  
  
Seto cleared his throat as he snapped himself out of his dirty little daydream. "It was nothing..." Seto waved his hand dismissively but Jou caught it in his own, linking their fingers together.  
  
"Thank you." Jou shuddered as he felt Seto's slightly cool finger tips brush over his the back of his hand. Seto just nodded his head, giving Jou's hand a gentle squeeze, trying to ignore the feeling that was creeping up on him, one that scared him to death. Goddamn emotions.  
  
And so the foursome headed off into the mass of flashing computer screens and glowing neon lights, ready to spend the night burning away brain cells by form of video games.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba and Shizuka seemed to hit it off very well, they were currently playing a round of Dance Dance Revolution. Seto and Jou just stood there looking at them like they had gone crazy. It was supposed to be some sort of dance game, but it looked more like they we're having epileptic seizures than anything else.   
  
When the fast beat techno song ended, the two stepped off panting and sweating slightly.  
  
"Wow Shizuka, you're really good!" Mokuba said before he began chugging down a water bottle.  
  
"Thanks, Anzu taught me how." Shizuka smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's a dancer right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"You actually call that dancing?" Seto spoke up.   
  
"Oh...and I suppose you're the expert on dancing right Seto?" Jou smirked and grabbed Seto by the elbow, leading him over towards the dance machine.  
  
"Well..." Seto seemed surprised at Jou's behavior was the puppy trying to flirt?  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"This is stupid..." Seto shook his head and shrugged Jou off as he tried to rest his arms on his shoulders.  
  
"You can't dance can you?" Jou's grin widened, he was eager to find something that the all mighty Seto Kaiba wasn't good at, and he had a feeling this was it.  
  
"I assure you, I can dance." Seto stated simply but turned away none the less when Jou tried to pull him into another embrace.  
  
"Hey guys! What's the hold up?" Mokuba called out, him and his new friend already heading off in a new direction, towards the laser-tag arena.  
  
"Leave it alone puppy." Seto commanded as Jou opened his mouth to argue again. He walked off towards his brother's direction leaving behind a pouting mutt.  
  
***  
  
"Alright so it's me and Seto against you and Jou." Mokuba said as he strapped on the laser tag armor. It was a chest plate with sensors on it that was supposed to light up and vibrate when you got hit, and it was practically falling off of him.  
  
"Yup." Shizuka reached around to Mokuba's back, trying to adjust the strap so it would fit better.  
  
Jou pulled a laser gun off the wall and spun it expertly in his hand. "Well Seto, since you've kicked my ass at every game we've played tonight, I plan on paying you back with this."  
  
"Oh really, care to up the stakes?" Seto raised his eyebrow as Jou tried his trick again and fumbled it, sending the plastic weapon to the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jou asked as he picked up the object off the floor, trying not to look too embarrassed.  
  
"A bet."   
  
"I don't know if I like the sound of that..." Jou didn't entirely trust the competitive look that shown in Seto's eyes. The guy was damn right scary when he was out to win something.  
  
"How about this, if your team wins, I'll dance with you." Seto saw Jou's eyes light up at that and then cloud over with worry.  
  
"But...what happens if you win?" Jou spoke, almost afraid to ask.  
  
"You will the spend the night at my house."  
  
Jou was expecting something like, 'if I win you have to dress up in a dog costume and let me lead you around town in a leash', then he forgot that he wasn't dealing with Otogi. As he weighed his options he realized both outcomes would be good. Having an intimate dance with Seto, or sleeping over the Kaiba mansion? But he still wanted to win, if only to satisfy his ego.  
  
"Alright it's a deal." Jou and Seto shook hands before stepping into the dark and mysterious abyss of the battlefield.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, Shizuka, we'll split up. You take the top floor, and I'll search the bottom."  
  
"Sure thing!" She gave her brother a thumbs up before disappearing into the mist that flooded the place.  
  
"Give em' hell!" Jou called out to her retreating form before setting off on his own journey. The pumping music made his pulse race as he continued down the maze-like twist and turns. Keeping low, Jou pressed his back against a wall, checking his surrounding before he made the next turn. Determining that is was safe to continue, Jou tuned into the dark hallway, the only source of light being from the various laser lights, and the strobe that went off every once in a while.  
  
He jumped slightly as he thought he saw something move out of the corner or his eye, but shook it off and continued, his gun poised and ready.  
  
That was until he was pressed quite forcibly against the wall, the wind rushing out of his lungs as his weapon went flying out of his hand.  
  
"Ow, shit!"  
  
"Shh, quiet puppy." A voice whispered in his ear, giving him shivers as the hot air caressed his skin.  
  
"Seto?" Jou's eyes went wide as he realized who had him pressed face first against a rather uncomfortable wall. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I could have already taken you out by now, but I thought it was much more amusing to stalk you."  
  
"You're freaky..."  
  
Seto smirked as he took the blonde's arm and turned him around, looking down at his puppy with a predatory look in his eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you shooting me then?" Jou asked as Seto loomed over him, wearing a smirk that he wasn't too comfortable with.  
  
"Because I've got you right where I want you..." Seto's words trailed off as he fisted his hands in the perfect blonde locks, leaning down for a searing kiss.  
  
Jou gasped out as Seto dominated his mouth, it wasn't anything like they're first kiss. He reached up and gripped the back of Seto's shirt with one hand, tying to steady himself, and tangled his other hand in the stoic man's hair.  
  
Jou whimpered as Seto snaked one hand underneath his shirt, lightly stroking the small of his back, and he suddenly cursed the chest plates that they had on as they were beginning to get in the way.   
  
It felt so damn good...and weird at the same time. Jou couldn't describe it, he felt all weird and fuzzy.  
  
Seto pulled away, leaving Jou panting, and looked down at him with a strange expression on his face. "You're vibrating."  
  
Jou merely blinked for a moment, not being able to think properly after what just happened. "I'm...what?"  
  
Jou looked down to see that his chest plate was blinking bright red and he realized then that's what was making him feel so strange. Besides the sexy CEO that had him pinned against a wall.  
  
"Shit!" Jou cursed as his head snapped up to see Mokuba on the second level, shooting down laser beams at him.  
  
"Why don't you two love-birds pay attention to the game!" Mokuba yelled down as he continued to deplete Jou's life points.  
  
***  
  
"So...Do you think Jou would make a better summer bride, or winter bride?" Mokuba tapped his chin in mock consideration.   
  
"Shut up already, will ya? We're not getting married!" Seto chuckled as he watched Jou's face heat up. Mokuba had been teasing him for a good fifteen minutes after he caught the two in the middle of their steamy make out session.   
  
"Aw, Mokuba, stop teasing Jou he's blushing!" Shizuka tried to help her brother out.  
  
"Blushing bride! Blushing bride!" Mokuba pointed at Jou and laughed, ducking out of the way before he was thwacked in the head.  
  
"Allright kids, let's behave." Seto unlocked the doors to his car with the click of a button and they all piled in.   
  
They dropped off Shizuka first, her brother giving her a hug goodbye and Mokuba promising they would hand out again soon. Then they arrived at Jou's house.  
  
"I had a great time, goodnight Seto..." Jou yawned and went to get out of the car before Seto spoke up.  
  
"What are you talking about mutt? You're just here to pick up your overnight stuff."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our little bet. You lost, and now you're coming home with me."  
  
Jou gulped and nodded. Was there a word for feeling excited and scared shitless at the same time? He'd have to look it up in the dictionary when he got a chance.  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Oh yea, lemon next chapter, as I'm sure you can imagine. It'll be hard for me to do, but I'll try and make it as non-horrible as possible. Byes!! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.   
  
Warnings: There is a M/M lemon in yonder chapter, so if you don't like that than leave now and save yourself from the trauma.  
  
Jou had seen the Kaiba mansion many times from the outside, but had never had the privilege of being allowed in. Thus he was a bit awe struck the moment he walked in.  
  
"It's...big." Jou took in the pristine surroundings.  
  
"You have a knack for stating the obvious." Seto remarked.  
  
"How can you live in a place like this? It seems more like a museum than a home."  
  
Seto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really spend all that much time here. There's some rooms that I've never even been in, mostly because I have no use for them."  
  
"Damn, this place really is huge!" Jou looked over at Seto, a sly grin spreading on his face. "Are you sure you're not trying to compensate for something?"  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow at that, surprised the mutt actually had the nerve to make such a statement. "What are you implying?" What he really wanted to say was 'Why don't you come over here and find out', but decided he didn't want to scare blonde off so early in the evening.  
  
Mokuba, who had been watching the whole exchange carefully, picked this moment to stretch and let out an exaggerated yawn. "Well...I'm really tired, so I guess I'm off to bed! Goodnight Jou, good night brother."  
  
"Good night Mokuba." Seto didn't miss the little wink his brother sent his way before bounding up the stairs towards his room.  
  
The pair stood in silence for a few minutes after that. Jou was taking in his new unfamiliar surroundings and Seto was considering what to do next. Luckily his pondering was cut short when Jou spoke up.  
  
"I have an Idea."  
  
"Amazing." Seto replied with his usual sarcasm.  
  
Jou just frowned but decided to let the insult on his intelligence go, as he didn't feel like fighting. "Let's go exploring!"  
  
"Exploring? Why would I want to go exploring in my own house?"  
  
"You just said yourself that you haven't been in all the rooms...and I've never been here at all. Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah...fun." Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
It had been over an hour and the blonde was still dragging his unwilling companion throughout the maze they called the Kaiba Manor. They had visited a library that Seto had spent much time in his younger years. That didn't keep Jou's attention for long, seeing as how books were not really his 'thing'. Then they found a small room filled with various works of art. Other than that it was nothing really interesting. Just a bunch of rooms and studies with over-priced furniture.  
  
"Don't you have anything cool, like a dungeon or something?" Jou asked as the climbed a set of spiral stairs.  
  
"Why, are you into bondage?" Seto asked from behind him before collided into his backside as the blond stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Something wrong?"   
  
"Um...your hand is on my hip..." Jou was grateful for the fact that he had his back towards Seto, it covered the blush that was spreading across his face quite nicely. It was then that he realized he was starting to do that way too much lately.  
  
"So it is..." Seto had grabbed on to Jou to steady himself, letting his hand slip under the boy's shirt, his hand lingered on the soft skin for a moment before he reluctantly pulled back.  
  
Jou shivered as the touch left him and he tried to remember why he had stopped in the first place. Oh yeah, the whole bondage comment. He remembered Bakura asking him that question once, and it resulted in quite an interesting conversation.   
  
They continued the rest of the way until they reached a long hallway. At the end of the hall was a large oak door with golden fixtures. Jou stared to walk in that direction, stopping when he realized he no longer heard Seto's footsteps behind him.   
  
Jou looked over his shoulder see that Seto had stopped a few feet behind him, looking a bit uneasy. Something that was quite unusual for the stoic man.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jou asked as he gripped the door knob in front of him.  
  
"Don't..." Seto rushed over and placed his hand over Jou's, ceasing his movement. "There's...nothing of interest in there." Seto stated, closing his eyes as he tried to keep calm. He hadn't been in this wing of the house since...god knows when, and he couldn't believe he had been lead here without noticing. He guessed that's what he got for staring at Jou's rear-end the whole time.  
  
"So...is this where you keep all the victims?" Jou joked, but Seto just stayed silent, not moving. "Um...Seto? Really, what is this place?"  
  
"My adoptive father's room, but he's gone now."  
  
"I'm sensing you two had some issues?"  
  
"Remember that thing I said earlier about stating the obvious?"   
  
"Come on Seto...let's go inside, I bet it will give you some closure...for whatever is going on in your messed up head." Jou began to turn the handle and looked up at Seto who was standing close behind him, his hand still gripping Jou's tightly.  
  
"...Alright." Seto shook his head and the two turned the door and stepped into the room together.  
  
Jou immediately let out a huge sneeze, it was dusty and stale smelling, obviously the room hadn't been used in quite some time. A few pieces of furniture were draped with white sheets, and sunlight poured in from between a pair of heavy velvet curtains that were probably once royal red but had faded into a pinkish color over time.  
  
Seto seemed to hover in the doorway before Jou grasped his hand and led him inside. The room was littered with books and seemed a bit untidy compared to the rest of the house.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jou asked as he admired an expensive tiffany lamp, blowing off the dust so he could see himself in the stained glass.  
  
"He's dead." Seto replied flatly.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be..." Seto trailed off as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Gozoburo's old marble chess set, and he walked over to it, not really sure why.  
  
"Do you play?" Jou asked as he came up behind Seto, who was eyeing the table in front of him strangely.  
  
"I used to."  
  
"Yugi tried to teach me once...but I suck at it." Jou shrugged.   
  
"Perhaps Yugi is not a good teacher." Seto replied as he took a seat in front of the chess set, waving the dust he stirred up out of his face. "Do you want to play? I can't teach you."  
  
"Really?" Jou hopped onto the seat opposite of Seto, the side with the black pieces, and grinned. "Okay!" He reached out for one of his pawns before Seto spoke.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"White moves first."  
  
"Oh...yeah, I knew that! Just testing you!"  
  
***  
  
Seto wasn't surprised to see that Jou was a gloating winner.  
  
"Aw man, three games in a row! I never thought I'd live to see the day that Seto Kaiba lost at something!" Jou grinned, deciding to not mention the whole Yugi 'incident', he was sure the trauma would just set Seto off.  
  
"I must be getting rusty." Seto didn't look at the haughty blonde as he set back up his side of the board for another round.  
  
"Let's play again!" Jou exclaimed, obviously pleased with his victory.   
  
"Alright, but why don't we make it more fun?"  
  
Jou groaned at that. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"  
  
"For every piece that one of us captures, the other must take off an article of clothing." Seto stated. Cheap way to get the blond naked, he knew, but it was too amusing of a scenario to pass up.  
  
Jou nearly fell out of his chair at that. "Strip chess?! Honestly Seto, where do you come up with this stuff?"  
  
"What's wrong...are you afraid you're going to lose?" Seto had to hide the smile that was threatening as he watched the fire ignite in amber eyes. He knew he had hit his mark, it was just too easy sometimes.  
  
"Hell no, let's do this!!"  
  
***  
  
"Check mate." Seto smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He had played a flawless game, and it wasn't hard considering what a novice his opponent was. Seto Kaiba never got rusty, but he knew in order to get the blonde to participate in his little game he had to let Jou think he had the upper hand. His plan had worked perfectly.   
  
He briefly wondered what would happen if he ever decided to use his powers for good and not evil, but shrugged it off as he watched Jou's shocked expression.  
  
"You cheated!" Jou shouted and pointed and accusing finger across the table, clad now in only his white boxers that happened to be decorated with various colored scape-goats.  
  
"Cute undies." Seto relished the blush that he received before he continued. "Now take them off."  
  
"No way." Jou pulled up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, suddenly feeling a bit under dressed and more than a little vulnerable.  
  
"Why so shy all of the sudden?" Seto lifted a hand to the blonde's chin as he tried to bury his face in his knees in embarrassment. "This isn't like you mutt." Seto moved his hand to stroke the side of Jou's face, lightly brushing away a few stray locks of hair. Just like petting a dog, Jou thought resentfully.  
  
"This isn't like you either!" Jou lifted up his head to gaze defiantly into those icy eyes, refusing to play the role of helpless puppy dog. "I just don't get you! One minute you hate me and the next you wanna get into my pants? I don't know who this Gozoburo guy was, but he must have screwed you up real good!" Jou angrily let out, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
  
"Seto, I..." The CEO batted the blonde's hand away as he tried to reach out for him, but Seto pulled away, getting out of his chair in a huff.  
  
"It was a mistake bringing you here...you should leave." Seto didn't look Jou in the eyes as he spoke, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid to let his guard down, especially for a immature street punk such as the mutt.  
  
"No."   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"No. I'm not leaving." Jou stood his ground as the two stared each other down, amber warring against sapphire, until Seto let out a defeated sigh and collapsed back down in his seat, burying his hands in his face.  
  
"Seto..." Jou approached Seto's sloughing form carefully, not accustomed to seeing the brunette in this sort of state. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...are you listening?" Jou leaned over and placed a hand on Seto's, shaking him gently. He didn't have time to blink before to strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the owner's lap.  
  
"Uh...S-seto?" Jou stuttered as Seto buried his face in Jou's golden locks, inhaling deeply, holding him in a possessive embrace. Jou turned his head to look at Seto before his mouth was caught in a fierce kiss.  
  
"You can stay." Seto muttered into the blonde's neck as he pulled away to plant small kisses along that smooth skin. "But there's one more room you should see."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Mine." Seto smirked before he gathered a startled Jou into his arms and carried him damsel in distress style out of the room. He took a second to look back, satisfied at the fact that Gozoburo was probably rolling in his grave right now, before turning to leave the place.  
  
***  
  
"Would you put me down already?!" Jou exclaimed as they made their way into Seto's bedroom. Seto managed to kick the door closed behind them.  
  
"Very well." Seto said as he released his hold on the squirming blond, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Ah damn!" Jou hissed as he rubbed his ass. "That hurt!"  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
"Meanie..."  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
Jou looked up at Seto who was towering over him wearing that familiar 'I'm so superior, bow before your master' look, and decided that it was time for him to take some action for a change. Getting to his feet, Jou grabbed Seto by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
"Take it off." Jou gasped out as they broke away, pulling at Seto's shirt demandingly. Seto was about to make some sort of smart comment before Jou pressed their bodies together, clinging to him like a pair of cheap pleather pants. "Please..."  
  
Seto complied, shrugging out of the material, watching as Jou gazed up at him in awe. Timidly, Jou ran his hands up Seto's toned stomach and chest, latching his arms securely around the taller boy's shoulders. Seto ran his fingers through soft blond hair watching as it slipped through his fingers like water.  
  
Jou sighed at the surprisingly gentle touch only to gasp a second later as Seto's fingers tightened using his grip to pull back the blonde's head. The long column of Jou's neck was exposed to him. He nipped harshly at the sensitive skin beneath the boy's ear causing Jou to hiss and shut his eyes tight at the feeling.  
  
After Seto was done nipping and sucking at his captive's neck he loosened his grip on the golden strands and began to delicately trace the boy's jawline, studying the blond carefully as he did so. Jou's eyes were clasped shut and his eyebrows were drawn together, a faint blush crept across his cheeks, lips parted slightly. The taller man leant down to capture those full lips. Using his grip on the boy's jaw to hold him in place as he dominated the younger boy's mouth.  
  
Seto used his free hand to steady himself by resting in on the curve of Jou's hip, stroking the smooth curve of the blonde's hipbone with his thumb as he did so. When the kiss ended Jou was left breathless, his eyes snapped open only to be met by icy blue, and it caused him to shudder slightly. Seto noticed this and smirked. Satisfied at the short labored breaths coming up from swollen kiss bruised lips. Even more so by the heat pressed into his thigh.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself puppy?."  
  
"Tease..." Jou muttered as he tried to catch his breath, and jumped slightly as he felt a thumb slip into the waist-band of his boxers and he once again locked eyes with Seto.  
  
Seto noticed the fear mixed with longing and something else in those amber depths as he slipped the garment down the boy's legs and onto the floor. He took a moment to appreciate the lithe form underneath him before he spoke again.  
  
"Jou" He whispered softly "You have no idea..." He trailed off, not wanting to let out to much, not wanting to lose control, but he felt like it was all moving so fast.  
  
"Seto...it's okay, let's finish this."  
  
Jou was once again lifted up, and fleetingly resented being manhandled once again, before he was pressed into the silk covered bed by Seto's weight. He shuddered slightly as they we're pressed so close together, there was no turning back now.   
  
"Calm down puppy, I won't bite.", he whispered into a sensitive ear and Jou gasped as he felt a firm grip on his erection, gently stroking him to full arousal. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip to keep from moaning to loud.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as a slick finger brushed across his entrance, looking up at Seto who was discarding some sort of tube he had retrieved from out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh...Seto?"  
  
"Shh..." Seto pressed a soft kiss to the boys lips as he slid one finger carefully inside, still stroking him.  
  
Jou arched his back and pulled away from the kiss at the new feeling. "Are you sure that goes there?" Seto smirked and Jou gasped as he added another finger, stretching him further.  
  
"Just relax Katsuya..." Seto whispered as he busied himself with Jou's neck once more, intending on leaving a mark this time.  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Jou grasped the sheets below him as he writhed under Seto's careful attention. The brunette merely chuckled at the blonde's last comment and nipped at his shoulder.  
  
That's when Seto hit a spot that made Jou's knees go weak, and he arched his back at an impossible angle, wanting to feel more.   
  
"Ah...Seto..." Jou whined as his lover pulled away, guiding the blonde's legs around his waist as angled him to just the right position.  
  
"Katsuya, are you sure?"  
  
"Would you stop if I wasn't?"  
  
"...No."  
  
Jou threw his head back and groaned, hardly believing that Seto could manage to be his normal difficult self even at a time like this. The blonde's eye's fluttered shut and he clung to Seto desperately. "Don't stop..."  
  
With that Seto began to push inside slowly. Jou gasped and arched his back as he was filled, and cried out at the intense pain laced pleasure racing up and down his spine. Seto took a moment to collect himself and give his puppy time to adjust before Jou thrust his hips up weakly, coaxing the brunette to move. Seto happily obliged, starting up a slow and steady rhythm.  
  
Jou whimpered and clung to Seto, scratching at his back as his body was rocked back and forth by the powerful thrusts, crying out as the pleasure became too much for him. Seto gathered his pet and held him tight to his chest as the blonde shuttered with release in his arms, the brunette soon followed and the two collapsed in a sweaty, dazed pile on the bed.  
  
"Seto..." Jou mummered from underneath the heavy body that was nearly suffocating him.  
  
It took Seto a few minutes, but he eventually pulled out of the blonde and flopped over on his back, dragging Jou with him as he pulled the blonde on top of him. "Yes?"  
  
"I just have one question." Jou said as he tried to catch his breath. Seto merely nodded his head as he stroked Jou's back soothingly. "Why do you get to be on top?"  
  
"Height rule."  
  
"Uh...what?"  
  
"I'm taller than you, stupid puppy."  
  
"That hardly seems fair...ah well..."  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"No!" Jou replied quickly before snuggling into Seto's embrace. He was too tired to argue when Seto gave him a light pat on the bum, whispering something about 'good dog'.  
  
***  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Okay, I kind of rushed this out, but I just wanted to get it done. I think the reason why the lemon was so hard to write for me was because it couldn't be really graphic or else it wouldn't really fit in with the rest of the fic...you know what I mean? Ah well, I'll stop rambling now. 


	9. chapter 9

"Mmnn...Seto...not now..." A voice mumbled from underneath a pillow.  
  
"Would you get up already?"  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
"You're tired? I'm the one who did all the work!"  
  
Said pillow was promptly thrown at the brunette's face. Too bad Jou's aim was horrible and it ended up hitting a lamp and knocking it off the table.  
  
"Hmm...not a morning person I see?" Seto raised his eyebrow at the blond, who was refusing to come out of his cocoon of sheets and blankets. "And don't think just because you're sleeping with me that you won't have to pay for that." He gestured over at the now broken lamp on the floor.  
  
Jou groaned and rolled over to face his antagonist, hair disheveled and looking quite worn out. "It's seven in the morning, and you already kept me up all night, go back to sleep ya freak."  
  
"Puppy isn't in the mood to play?" Seto purred out as he reached for his pet, only to be swatted away.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba came bounding into the room, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw the pair tangled in bed sheets and in eachother. "Don't tell me you guys are going at it again...didn't you have enough last night? I hardly got any sleep."  
  
Jou immediately flushed, sitting up to regard the boy. "Um...you heard us?"  
  
"Of course, I never heard anyone who could scream as loud as you." Mokuba shook his head as Jou groaned and threw himself back down on the bed, embarrassed down to his bones. Mokuba however, seemed very amused as he turned towards his brother."Seto, Yugi and his gang are all downstairs, they're looking for Jou."  
  
"What?" Seto asked, absently reaching for his pants that had been discarded to the floor.  
  
"Oh no..." Jou groaned. "I forgot, I was supposed to go hang out with them after our date last night, but then I got sidetracked..." Jou sat up and groaned at the ache in the small of his back. "How are we gunna explain this one to them?"  
  
"Why not just tell the truth?" Seto said while slipping his wrinkled shirt over his head. "It's not like they didn't already know."  
  
"Well, that's not entirely true..." Jou grinned sheepishly as Seto gave him a strange look. "Of course they knew about the first date, along with the rest of Domino, but I haven't told them about anything else."  
  
"Well then , they're in for quite a surprise aren't they?" Seto said as the yanked Jou up from the bed, throwing a shirt in his face. "Now get down there and proclaim your undying love for me." Seto stated, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Do I have to?" Jou whined as he got dressed, his own clothes we're still in the chess-room upstairs, so he had to settle for a shirt and a pair of pants, that we're much to long, of Seto's. "How did they know to come looking here? I didn't say anything about the date last night." Jou said, regarding Mokuba this time.  
  
"Yugi called there this morning looking for you, so I told them the truth...Don't worry Jou, I didn't add in any dirty details." He added at the end, seeing Jou's look of panic.  
  
"Okay, no prob, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Jou reassured himself as he straitened his clothes, ready to head downstairs, Seto and Mokuba close behind.  
  
For the first time in a long time, everyone was concerned about Anzu. Who was lying on the floor at the moment, completely unconscious. Ryou had pulled out a piece of paper and was fanning her gently. The only exception was Bakura, who had immediately collapsed on a nearby couch, laughing like a lunatic.  
  
"Damn drama queen," Jou hissed lowly before turning to Bakura's amused form. "What you laughing at freak show?"  
  
Instead of answering with a verbal response, Bakura chose to moan and whimper instead. Crying out things such as 'Oh Seto' and 'harder!', in an octave higher than his usual voice.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jou asked angrily as Bakura continued to make lude noises.  
  
"Oh nothing, just trying out my new 'Jounouchi impression'." Bakura remarked casually, flashing his sharp pearly whites. "Do you like?" Seto had to grasp Jou hard by the elbow to keep him from going after the spirit.   
  
Yugi finally spoke up when Jou managed to calm down. "Well I'm happy for you Jou." He smiled at his friend and then turned towards Seto, not really sure what to say. The awkward silence continued for a few moments before Honda came over to pat Jou on the head.  
  
"My little Jou is growing up! I knew setting you up on this date was I good idea."  
  
Seto raised and eyebrow at that. "So you're the one who set this all up?"  
  
Bakura shot up from his spot on the couch to answer. "No actually, that was me. It was a joke of mine that I cooked up..."He grinned and collapsed back down on the couch, laughing. "And damn was it funny!"  
  
"You didn't enter the contest for yourself?" Seto turned towards Jou, who was glaring daggers at Bakura.  
  
"Um, well, no...not exactly." He confessed.  
  
"So is this all some kind of big joke to you?" Seto asked, his words short clipped.  
  
"What? No! Of course not! Seto!" Jou stilled as the brunette pulled away from him, turning his face away from the rest of the room.  
  
"I'm going to retire to my room now...you all should leave."   
  
The occupants of the room gave uneasy glances toward Jou before turning to leave, gathering up the still unconscious Anzu. Jou paniced and turned towards the retreating brunette. "Seto..." He whispered, shifting nervously on his feet as Seto stopped moving, but still not turning to look at him.  
  
"You too mutt, you're father should be looking for you." He replied quietly before exiting, leaving Jou alone in the dark hallway, feeling as empty as the sparsely decorated interior.  
  
"Damn, Kaiba is a lot more touchy than I imagined." Honda said as they arrived at Yugi's place. He'd never seen the group look so...pathetic. Jou had caught a ride home with them and was now pouting in the corner, hair and clothes impossibly disheveled. Anzu was lying on the couch sipping a glass of cool water now that she had awoken. Bakura lounged near by looking exhausted from his recent hysterics and quite bored.   
  
"Jou..." Yugi approached his friend, who was looking much like a wounded animal at the moment, carefully. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jou groaned, stretching out languidly. "I just don't understand the guy sometimes..." Yugi nodded, understanding that feeling, "I don't know if I ever will..."  
  
"You've wounded his pride." Yami spoke up, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Huh?" Jou pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he looked up at the former pharaoh. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you learned by now?" Yami just shook his head as both Yugi and Jou gave him a blank stare. "It's the only thing he has left...or at least, the only thing he thinks he has left, so he clings to it like a lifeline."   
  
"And since when are you the professor of Kaiba 101?"  
  
Yami merely rolled his eyes at Bakura's off-hand comment and continued. "All you have to do is reassure him that he is still a 'golden god' in your eyes...or whatever."  
  
"I don't know if I can..." Jou whispered. "How can I fix something that want's to stay broken?" Jou let out a defeated sigh, leaving the rest of the room in silence.  
  
"So you we're right..." Seto stood in the middle of a large room, glancing around at the shadows of the past, and chuckled to himself. "In the end you we're right you bastard...." Seto noticed something soft at the bottom of his feet and looked down to see Jou's discarded clothes. And the chess set was still in place, his white piece still poised in front of the black king. A sudden sliver ran through him, but he shook it off, instead he glared down at the material, as if the whole room was mocking him.  
  
This place made him feel uneasy and at the same time, strangely comforted. When Gozaburo was still alive, nothing and everything was expected from him. He had been trained to be the perfect businessman, and in that, his adoptive father had succeeded. Leaving no room for much else.  
  
"Emotions just get in the way..." He spoke to the empty room once more. "You we're right..." Resentment and even a hint of realization in his voice.  
  
"Seto..." A tiny voice spoke, Seto tuned his head to Mokuba, who was standing in the doorway, looking uneasy. "What are you doing..." Mokuba took a moment to glance cautiously around the room. "Here?"  
  
"Nothing." Was Seto's simple response before he began walking towards the door, closing it behind himself and his brother. "I...I want to be alone right now."  
  
"Wait, there's a few reporters outside...should I have the guards get rid of them?" Mokuba asked, almost in a run as he tried to keep up with is brother's long strides.  
  
"No..." He paused for a moment. "I think I should tell them myself." Seto said before disappearing down the stairs. Mokuba just stood atop of them, a sudden feeling of dread washing over him.   
  
Why had his brother been doing in Gozaburo's room? And why was he reminding Mokuba of him now more than ever?  
  
Satanic Mechanic: Yes, they've had they're smut and now they must have drama! cackles I'm still not sure if I like this chapter...but I had to write something, so I hope it's not to bad 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Jou tossed and turned on his bed, changing his position for the twelfth time that minute. Finally giving up on sleep, he sat up and untangled the sheets from his bare legs. He glared over at the phone on his nightstand, which had refused to ring all day, and growled under his breath. If Seto wasn't going to make any effort to contact him, then he wouldn't make any effort as well. He has said he wanted some time to think after all.   
  
It bothered him though, how Seto could be so intimate with him one night, and them treat him like a stranger the next morning. Jou sighed and kicked at a random piece of clothing on his floor, wondering why he couldn't fall for a cute girl like most guys his age. No, he just had to go for Mr. tall dark and emotionally disturbed.   
  
But then again, women were crazy. His experiences with the PMS syndrome had taught him that. You did not want to mess with Anzu around that time of the month. Jou chuckled to himself as he realized how similar the symptoms were to how Seto seemed to act everyday. Moody, cranky, emotional mess...  
  
Perhaps there was such a thing as male PMS?  
  
"Jounouchi?" There was a light wrapping at his door, breaking the blonde out of his odd musings "Are you ever gunna come out of there? It's been all day." No response. "Come out and have some dinner, will ya?" The older man sighed before walking back into the living room area.  
  
Jou was about to ignore his father pleas and flop back down on the security of his bed, where he could wallow in his own self pity all night. His stomach seemed to have other ideas, if the strange noises admitting from his gut were any indication.  
  
Pulling on a pair of pants, Jou stepped out of his confines and into the living room, taking a seat next to his dad on the couch.  
  
"Hot pocket?" The man offered, holding out a steaming object that looked somewhat like a dumpling, only more square. Jou smiled and excepted the gift. It was chicken and broccoli flavor.  
  
"So..." The man looked at his son awkwardly, unsure what to say. "Do you have something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh...it's nothing." Jou took another bite of his hotpocket, not making eye contact with his father. "I just feel kinda sick."  
  
"Aw, come on! How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that question?"  
  
Jou's father laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "See? That's the little smartass I know and love! Now tell me what's up? You're acting strange."  
  
Jou gave him a long hard look, before sighing and dropping his head. "It's Seto. I think he's pissed off at me."  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"How should I know, he won't talk to me!"  
  
The older man sighed. "Great, not only does my son decide to be gay, but he has to go for the biggest asshole in town..."  
  
"Dad! First of all, being gay is not a choice! And..."   
  
"Oh that's right...I'm sorry. How bout' we buy you a pretty rainbow flag, that you can wave around town to show your pride." He said mockingly, making little flag waving motions to prove his point.  
  
"We have breaking news today, recorded at the Kaiba mansion earlier this morning. I'll bring you to Hideki Lei, who was there to record the footage." A voice on the television spoke.  
  
"Dad, you are such an asshole." Jou sighed in an exasperated tone before turning back to the television screen. Finding himself staring into those oh so familiar and challenging blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, turn that up dad!" Jou shouted.  
  
"Your boyfriend is on the news?" They both turned their attention to the screen. Seto was standing in front of his estate, surrounded by a slew of reporters, buzzing all around him and snapping pictures. Everyone quieted as he began to speak.  
  
"I know what you all want to hear." He began in a simple tone, looking at the camera evenly. "That I'm having a steamy secret love affair, I'm sure you would all be quite shocked, I know the press would love it." He sneered down at the crowd. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but there is no such thing going on."  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba, what about the reports of you and Jounouchi Katsuya? What about the photo?" One woman asked, shoving a microphone forward.  
  
Seto paused for a moment, knowing the question was coming, but still not prepared to hear it. Regaining his composure he looked the media in the eye, seeing the eagar look on there faces.  
  
"He means nothing to me. The relationship was over before it even started." He replied calmly.  
  
"That bastard!!" Jou shot up from his position on the couch, hurling his dinner at the television, with an audible 'splat' sound.  
  
"Hey don't waste food like that Jou! Jou?" The older man turned to where his son was, only to see an empty space, and the front door was left wide open. "Ah well..." He shrugged before rushing over to the blonde's discarded dinner.  
  
"Five second rule!" He exclaimed as he picked the hotpocket up off the floor, before settling back down on the couch and cracking open a bud-light.

It has started to rain. He hadn't even noticed it while he was inside, but it was made painfully obvious now that it was beating down on his exposed skin. One of those harsh and quick summer storms, with plenty of humidity and heat lightning.  
  
It was dark, fog blurred out the entire city, making it almost impossible to see street signs or any sort of indicators as to where his location was. It didn't matter, Jou knew exactly where he was going.  
  
Jou stilled and almost slid on the wet ground as a car whizzed past him, honking his horn. He has almost ran out in front of it.   
  
He shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere. His hair was horribly wet and windswept, jutting out in places and sticking to his face and neck. His thin white shirt clung to his body and chilled his skin.  
  
Whipping his hair back and out of his face, he continued on his way, not even stopping to catch his breath. It wasn't long before the Kaiba Estate came into view. Shrouded in fog and looming over the other buildings in an intimidating fasion.  
  
Jou's finger pressed hard against the buzzer, his other arm came down to rest on the door frame, supporting his tired body as he fought to catch his breath.  
  
The owner of the house opened the door to find his crouching form, soft brown eyes looking up at him behind tousled blonde hair.  
  
"Jounouchi....you're soaked."  
  
"No shit." Jou said before stepping inside. Seto had dissapared and he was left standing in the middle of the hall, squinting his eyes up at the light fixture above his head.

"Here." Jou felt something warm cover his back. He looked up and behind his shoulder to see Seto standing behind him, wrapping him up in a oversized towel.  
  
Jou just blinked up at him, a lost expression on his face. He wanted so badly to rip the towel of his shoulderss and scream at him, just like he used to all the time. But it was so hard to fight off the urge to just bury himself in that warm embrace, wrapped up in the security that Seto offered.  
  
He was about to do just that as Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist and nuzzled at his neck. Just snuggle up to his master and make everything all better, just like an obedient little puppy.  
  
Then he remembered what he had seen on the news not thirty minutes ago, and all hell broke loose.

Satanic Mechanic: Yeah, yeah, I know. The cliche rainy night scene. Sorry I couldn't help myself! Anyway, stay tuned for the 11th and final chapter, coming to a computer near you soon!


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, DON'T OWN. (pouts)  
  
The first hit came so fast that Seto didn't have time to block, instead he was elbowed hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to take a few steps back. He looked up from his hunched over form to see a very pissed off Jou, clenching his fists and glaring at him with heated honey.  
  
So, Jou wanted to settle this with violence. It figured. At least it was something they we're used to. Seto had been caught off guard the first time, Jou wouldn't be so lucky with his next attack.  
  
As soon as the blonde made his move, he found himself on the floor so quick, he didn't have time to blink. Seto had him pinned down, arms immobilized, and all he could do was grunt and struggle futilely against the other man's body.  
  
"You've gotten slower Katsuya, I'm disappointed." Seto stressed out the last word with a sharp twist to arm, causing the blonde to cry out slightly.  
  
Now Jou was fuming, from the insult on his skill, as well as the way Seto seemed to purr out his name in the most mocking way. His cheek was pressed into the plush carpet but even so, he could practically feel the smirk growing on the brunette's face.  
  
He cursed him and his stupid black belt in five different forms of martial arts.  
  
Jou used all his strength to try and break Seto's hold. He only seceded in twisting his body around so that he was now face to face with his captor, his legs on either side of said captor's waist. Who was smirking at him just as he suspected. Jou merely gave him a meaningful glare before speaking.  
  
"Get off of me you asshole." He growled out, jerking his body as Seto lifted his arms over his head, pinning his wrists to the ground with one hand.  
  
Seto leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear. "Why should I? It's obvious you're enjoying this." He made his point by grinding down against the hardness pressed into his stomach.  
  
Jou groaned and threw his head to the side, sending blond locks across his face, effectively hiding the flush that was spreading across it.  
  
He cursed himself and his stupid teenage hormones.   
  
"I can't exactly help that." He said as he fought against the steel grip against his wrists, hissing as the brunette only tightened his hold, knowing there would be bruises there in the morning. He looked up to see that familiar smoldering blue gaze fixed on him. It was so hard not to just give into his body and let that heat melt him.  
  
"Seto..." Jou whispered, almost pleading. "Let go."  
  
"No puppy." Came the simple reply, as Seto raised his hand up to the blonde's face, wiping the stay strands of hair way from his eyes tenderly. It only made the blond angrier.  
  
"Just stop it!" Jou screamed, causing Seto to loosen his grip on the blond. Jou ripped his wrists away from his grasp and sat up to look Seto straight in the eye. "Don't think that you can just fuck me and make everything all better!"  
  
Seto was so taken back by the harshness in those words, that he didn't have time to retaliate before Jou began to speak again.  
  
"You...humiliated me on national television..." The anger in his words subsided as the tears began to form. "You said I meant nothing to you."  
  
The words were quietly spoken as the blonde lowered his head, golden locks shielding the hurt in his eyes. But the words rang as loud as a siren to Seto.  
  
Jou wiped his eyes and looked up as Seto, who averted his gaze accordingly, staring down at the cream colored floor, not speaking a word. "Are you that embarrassed of me?"   
  
"Jou it's more complicated than you know. People...wouldn't understand." Seto sighed, still not making eye contact.  
  
"So?" Jou asked. "Your going to throw me away, just because of what other people would think?"  
  
"Jou...it's more complicated than that." Seto repeated, running a hand through his hair slowly before down at Jou's shivering form. He picked up the discarded towel and wrapped it around Jou again, meeting no resistance. "It's just easier for me this way."  
  
Jou blinked up at him, clinging to the semi-damp material around his shoulders. "Easier for you?" He stated flatly. "What about me? Are you that cold hearted that you don't even care about my feelings?"  
  
"What are your feelings?" Seto asked, and Jou was stunned into silence. Somehow, just as Jou felt as he had the upper hand in the argument, Seto was able to twist it around so that he was in control. He hated when he did that.  
  
"Well...I dunno, I guess..." Jou words trailed off as he lowered his eyes from Seto's intense gaze.   
  
"This is exactly what I mean." Jou blinked and looked up at Seto as he spoke. Seeing the look of confusion in the blonde's eyes, he decided to continue. "I don't have time to play with you."  
  
"Play with me?!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"It was stupid for me to get involved with you in the first place. It's not your fault, it's mine." Jou rolled his eyes, prepared to here the classic 'it's not you it's me' break up scenario.  
  
Seto sighed and shook his head, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I just have...way to much responsibility. I don't have enough time for..." Seto seemed to be searching through for the right word before he spoke again. "A teenage fling."  
  
Jou was silent after that. Which served to creep Seto out just a little bit, seeing as how silence was such an uncommon thing associated with the blonde. He awaited the angry comeback he knew the blond had waiting for him but it never came.  
  
"I understand." Jou whispered, and he did. It was his own fault really, not Seto's, for getting involved with someone such as the cold CEO. He should have known better. It was stupid, but then again, at least he couldn't say that he gave up without a fight, it just wasn't like him.  
  
Seto watched as Jou collected himself and left, closing the front door softly behind him. For several moments he just sat there, finding that the couldn't really work up enough energy to get up.   
  
This wouldn't be the first time he had to make a hard decision. It was only the first time that it had nothing to do with Kaiba Corp, or Mokuba for that matter. It had to do with him, his life.   
  
He had his regrets, of course, he always did. But in the end, it was all for the best.   
  
At least...that's what he kept telling himself.   
  
XxX  
  
The rain felt slightly refreshing this time around, as Jou found himself walking down the drenched street. He heard something coming up from behind him and turned his head, squinting as the bright headlights blinded him.  
  
In front of him a sleek red sports car came to a stop. For a minute, Jou's heart fluttered, and his hopes soared, as he waited for Seto Kaiba to step out of that car and throw himself at his feet, begging for forgiveness.   
  
Pfft, fat chance.  
  
"Well well, there's nothing worse than a wet mutt." Came a smug voice.  
  
"Gee, I never heard that one before." Jou rolled his eyes, throwing on his best sarcastic tone. "Do you write your own lines Otogi?"  
  
Otogi chucked and leaned against the side of his brand new prized possession casually. Jou just eyed him for a moment, wondering why on earth he had to meet up with him of all people tonight.  
  
"So...I see the business world is treating you well."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Otogi paused to brush some dampening hair out of his face. "I owe it all to Kaiba really. If it wasn't for you and his little sorrid love affair, I would never gotten such a boost in sales. It appears that parents would rather not have their children playing a game produced by a fag." He laughed again. "If only they knew about me."  
  
"It's really not fair..." Jou lowered his gaze to the slick pavement below his feet.   
  
"I know Jounouchi." Otogi's tone softened, and Jou blinked up at him in surprise. "Look...there's no point in us standing out here getting soaked all night. Get in the car, will ya?" Otogi sighed and got back into the car, watching as Jou just stood in front of the running vehicle for a few moments, the bright headlights illuminating his weary looking form. Otogi sighed again and motioned for him to get inside, to which the blonde jumped out of his haze and then quickly followed his orders.  
  
"Thanks." Jou said as he got into the car, buckling himself in and resting his head on his arm, sighing pathetically as he watched the raindrops splash against the window.  
  
Otogi tuned to his companion as he shifted into drive and raised his eyebrow at the depressed blonde. "You look like shit." Was his blunt comment.  
  
"You would to if you just had your heart ripped out of your chest." Jou murmured into his hand, not turning to face the cocky man.  
  
"Damn, that bastard really did a number on you, huh Jou?" Otogi commented as he began to drive down the darkened street. "Jou?" He turned to the blonde to see that he was already fast asleep.  
  
XxX  
  
It was a crisp winter day, and the first snow was now blanketed over the streets of domino. Jou sat alone on a park bench, watching as a few kids threw themselves on the ground near by him to make snow angels. He smiled as one of them got up and waved to him before running off to join one of his friends.  
  
He wrapped his scarf tightly around him as a particularly forceful wind blew against him, shivering slightly. His nose was dripping a bit from the cold and he let out a load sneeze that seemed to echo across the park. He felt so alone.  
  
"God bless you." A voice came from above him, and he looked up to see those chilling eyes he hadn't seen what seemed like ages.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Jou...I have something for you." The tails of Seto's large coat fluttered in the wind and Jou looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"What is it Seto?" He whispered, watching as wind rustled that perfect brunette hair, a few stray snowflakes landing there only to melt away seconds later from the other's body heat. And then he felt something cold and wet hit his forehead. "What the?"  
  
Seto merely smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out another snowball, this one also hitting the blonde square in the forehead.  
  
"Kaiba? What the hell's wrong with you? Hey, that's cold!" He yelled as he was pelted for the third time.  
  
"Hey! Jounouchi!" It was then that Yugi came snowboarding in, knocking Kaiba down and into the snow, his legs sticking out of a rather large pile of snow as he landed face first.  
  
"Oh hi Yugi....um, why are you naked?"  
  
Yugi merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, it's your dream. Maybe you have some kind of weird crush on me."  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"Hello Jounouchi boy...." Pegasus purred out as he wrapped an arm around the stunned blonde.  
  
"Pegasus? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What ever are you talking about? Oh, you're such a silly wifey-poo!!"  
  
"Wifey....poo?" Jou squeaked out as he tried to wriggle his way out of the older and significantly creepier man's embrace.  
  
"Of course, don't you remember our beautiful wedding?" Pegasus smiled and Jou looked down to find himself in a frilly, and quite reveling, white bridal gown.  
  
Jou squeaked and jolted upright, then hissed as he realized how hard it was to stand in the stiletto's he had on. "What the hell is going on?" Jou whined and looked down to where Pegasus was sitting, getting a nice view up Jou's skirt as the wind blew it up and into his face.  
  
"Go on, throw the bouquet!" Jou obeyed Pegasus's command, only so that he could free up his hand and use it to keep his dress down, as well as whatever was left of his pride.  
  
"Oh Jou, so sad." Seto shook his head as he smelled the sweet flowers he had just caught. "Pathetic dog." He hissed out before throwing the bouquet into a pile of slush. Seto's words cut through Jou like ice, and the found himself being pelted with snowballs once more.  
  
"Ah, damn that's cold!!" Jou shot up, flinging the ice-pack that was on his head across the room, and sending his head reeling as well from the sudden movement. "Oh...shit..." Jou collapsed again from the wave of dizziness.  
  
Slowly he cracked an eye open to view his surroundings. He was in obviously in someone's living room, but it wasn't one he recognized. He also noticed he was lying in a rather comfortable couch, a warm blanket wrapped around him.  
  
"Jou?" Otogi came rushing in the room, dressed in some loose pajamas, before slipping on the ice-pack that was now on the floor, sending him sprawling onto the couch and right on top of Jou. "Are you alright? I thought I heard screaming."  
  
"I'm fine, just a weird dream. You're heavy though." Jou murmured as Otogi's body weight pressed into him quite uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh...yeah, sorry." Otogi grinned and climbed off of the blonde, much to his reluctance. "You passed out in the car and you we're burning up. So I took you here, since I didn't know were your house was."  
  
"Damn...I feel like shit." Jou groaned and shifted his position so that he was lying on his side, hugging his pillow to his chest.  
  
"That's what you get when you run around in a storm in the middle of the night. Here." Otogi offered him the near-by phone. "Call your dad and let him know where you are."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
XxX  
  
"Shit." Seto hissed and tried to start the engine again. The car inced forward a few inches before screeching and jerking to a stop. Seto glared at the hood as think smoke began to rise from it.  
  
"Fuck." He decided on a more serious curse now. Reserved for only the times when he was severely pissed off and let his head fall onto the steering wheel, causing the car to beep quite loudly, echoing down the deserted road. If this wasn't the worst time for his quite expensive car to break down, he didn't know what was.  
  
Sighing, Seto exited the car, closing the door behind him before letting his body weight fall on it with a light thud sound. He tilted his head back and watched as the dark clouds swirled above him, squinting his eyes as the rain poured down on him.  
  
It didn't seem like the storm was going to let up anytime soon.  
  
It seemed just like a movie to him, how it would always be raining and thundering out when something bad happened. Or if someone was about to get his or her brains stabbed out by a masked killer.  
  
If this was a movie, then Seto was sure everyone in the theater hated him right now. He always did make a good villain, it was easier than trying to be one of the good guys at least.  
  
"I'm really no good at playing the hero." Seto sighed and flung open the door to his now useless car, taking something out of it before setting off on his destination by foot.  
  
"I hope it's not too late for a happy ending."  
  
X xX  
  
Satanic Mechanic: No, this is not the last chapter. I merely decided to cut what was supposed to be the last chapter in half and post them separately because I don't know when I am going to be able to finish. So at least you have this to read until I post the grand finale. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Jou groaned and rolled over on his makeshift bed, searching blindly for the remote control to Otogi's television. Sleep hadn't come easy ever since he woke up from his strange dream, and he needed something to keep his mind off things.

Finally finding the object of his desire wedged in between the couch cushions, Jou clicked on the television, illuminating the room in a sparse eerie light. He flipped the channels for a few moments before landing on a cartoon with a giant talking shake and box of fries lounging in pool.

He snuggled into his pillow and pulled the fluffy quilt around him once more, taking a deep breath of the freshly washed linen that smelt faintly of flowers. It was most comforting, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, safe from the storm that raged on outside.

A loud crack of lightening snapped Jou out of his relaxed state and he jumped slightly, suddenly finding himself irrationally frightened. He briefly let his mind wander to Seto's bed, imaging what it would be like if he were there instead, wrapped securely in his arms. He was sure he wouldn't feel afraid then.

"Dammit, get out of my head!" Jou whined and buried his face in his pillow.

After about a half-hour of watching television, Jou found he's eyes were getting heavier, and he slowly began to drift back to sleep again. That's when the doorbell rang.

Jou groaned as he was once again wide awake and glanced toward the door to Otogi's bedroom. When he didn't come out to answer after the doorbell rang for a second time, Jou sighed and decided to answer it for himself.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to..." The words died on Jou's lips as he realized just who he was addressing. "Seto?" Jou gasped out, gazing up at the brunette, who was currently dripping wet and looking quite yummy.

"I went to your house first...but your dad told me you we're here."

"W-what...I mean...what do you want?" Jou whispered and they both just stood there for several moments, staring at eachother like they we're complete strangers.

They were both lost.

"Who the hell could be here this late?" Otogi emerged from the doorway, his hair down and in his face, looking like he had just thrown his clothes on. "Kaiba?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Seto's words were softly spoken and emotionless, but Jou could detect the hidden confusion in those blue eyes.

Otogi raised his eyebrow and gave the brunette a strange look before realizing what was going on in his head. "Oh no...you see, I found the lost puppy wandering down the street earlier tonight and picked him up. He's not feeling well is he?" Otogi grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair playfully, speaking in an annoying baby voice.

"I see." Seto spoke, trying to hide the overwhelming jealousy that came from watching another man touch Jou like that. His Jou. Even though it probably shouldn't have bothered him, it did. That's how Seto knew he was in trouble. Jou could own him after tonight...if he had it in his heart to give an icy bastard a second chance.

Otogi glanced at Seto then Jou and then back at Seto again, feeling quite out of place amidst the awkward silence, and decided it was his cue to leave. "Well, I have to go...do that...thing... now. Yeah, bye." He spoke before rushing back inside.

"Um..." Jou watched Otogi leave and then turned back to Seto, leaning against the door frame and brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Seto..."

"Here." Seto cut the blonde short, reaching into his coat for something and Jou flinched, suddenly reminded of the demented dream from less than an hour ago. "I just wanted to give you this."

"What?" Jou blinked down at the baggy in Seto's hand that was filled with water.

"It's an Angel fish. The man at the shop says they live for a long time, maybe four or five years. It should replace that lobster of yours just fine."

"Oh...thank you." Jou held his hand out and Seto placed the package in his hand. Jou smiled down at the yellow and white fish that floated around in its confines gracefully. "Is this a good bye gift or something?"

"Well..." Seto breathed, watching as the breath left him and turned into steam in the cool night air. "It's more like an, 'I'm sorry'...gift." He whispered. Those two words that seemed so hard for him to say just slipped out, becoming almost inaudible against the sounds of the unrelenting rain surrounding them.

"Sorry? Do you mean it? Or is this just a trick to get back in my pants?" Jou raised an eyebrow.

"No...I screwed up." Seto stepped closer to the blonde placing a hand on his shoulder and massaged it gently. "You have to remember, I'm new at this."

"Yeah...I know, so am I." Jou looked down and studied his fingernails, not sure what to do next. "Um...should we go back to your place and have really hot make-up sex now?"

Seto smirked at that, pulling Jou close to him. "That sounds like a plan." He leaned in close, his lips just brushing against he blonde's, before he was pushed back slightly.

"Just promise me you won't go all 'psycho loner' on me again? Or else I'll have to beat your ass." Jou grinned.

"Sure, I promise. I'll let you beat my ass all you want."

"Let me? Are you implying that I couldn't kick your ass on my own?"

"Yes."

"What? That's bull..." Jou was cut off as he let out a huge sneeze, suddenly feeling lightheaded from his recent yelling. "Ugh...I don't feel so good." Jou let himself fall weakly into the taller man's embrace, and Seto tightened his hold instinctively, burying his face in the soft blonde locks.

"Uh..." Seto looked up from the blonde mop to see Otogi in the doorway, smiling sheepishly. "Do you guys need a lift home?"

XxX

"Dammit...I hate that stuff! Would you get away from me?" Seto sneered down at the cup of reddish liquid that Jou was currently shoving in his face. The two of them were both coming down with something, and it was ruining the mood they we're in not an hour ago effectively.

"It's cherry flavored!" Jou was persistent though, drinking the cup himself to show that it wasn't poison or anything. "Here comes the airplane.....zoooooom...." Jou sighed as Seto swatted him away. "Dammit Seto! Strap on a pair and take the cough medicine will you?"

Seto turned his best glare at the blonde. It had lost most of it's effect though, seeing as how he let out a huge sneeze afterwards. "Ugh...alright, give me that." He downed the medicine, looking disgusted as he did so, causing Jou to chuckle.

"Geez, I never thought something as simple as cough syrup could bring the mighty Seto Kaiba to his knees." Jou grinned, twisting the top back on of the small bottle and placing it on Seto's nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked, wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist and lifting the other to place his hand on his forehead. "You're still a little hot."

"I feel better." Seto pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead, before leaning in to give him a cherry flavored kiss on the lips. Jou smiled up at his lover as he pulled away, feeling foolish as he felt his heart flutter from his mere touch. Somehow, even after all the shit he had to put up with the past week, moments like these seemed to make it all worth it.

"Seto...do you really think we can make this work?"

Seto seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging. "I guess we'll never know until we try."

"Hmm..." Jou wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders, standing on his toes slightly so that they we're now eye to eye. "You know..."

Seto raised his eyebrow as the blonde trailed off, noticing the strange look in his eyes as he did so. "What?"

"If I go like this...I'm about an inch taller than you."

"...Ok, and your point?"

"Height rule." Jou grinned before tackling a very startled Kaiba to the mattress.

XxX

Seto Kaiba awoke at 5 am sharp, as usual, the loud beeping thundering in his head before he reached over to turn the dreaded thing off quickly. It was then that he noticed the blonde head buried in the crook of his neck, and the arm draped casually across his chest. Not as usual.

He had come to the conclusion that Jounouchi was one of the worse people to share a bed with. He snored, kicked, and drewled. It was so frustrating to get him up in the morning...and yet, he didn't mind. He found that he liked waking up in someone's arms.

It would take some getting used to. Having to make room in his busy life for anyone besides Mokuba. Work would always have to come first, of course, but the thought of having something to come home to every night was appealing.

He had always thought that opening himself up to someone would be hard, but Jou made it so damn easy. It was him who made it difficult.

"What did I ever do to deserve you...." Seto whispered, letting his fingers trail over the blonde's cheek lightly, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I hope you mean that in a good way..." Jou murmured.

"Jou? I didn't realize you we're awake." Seto stuttered, pulling his hand away quickly.

"It's okay." Jou blinked his eyes open, causing Seto to shudder as the blonde's eyelashes tickled is neck. "Your allowed to touch me you know." Jou whispered tightening his hold around Seto.

"I almost don't feel like I deserve to."

"Oh would you stop being so dramatic?" Jou rolled his eyes and lifted his head off of Seto's chest to look at him. "Can't anything just be simple with you? You think too much."

"You're right. I guess I should take a page out of your book." Seto smirked.

"Hey..." Jou was cut short as someone came into the room, long dark hair a mess and covering up his face making him look like something out of a horror movie.

"Mokuba?" Seto sat up to regard his little brother, who had an agitated look on his face.

"Seto...there are reports outside again." The younger boy yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, blinking up at the king size bed. "Jou?"

"Morning, Mokuba." Jou sat up and stretched.

The younger boy smiled up at him and then to his brother, clearly pleased. "Quit grinning like an idiot." Seto scowled at his younger brother, getting up to put on some suitable clothes after the younger boy bounded out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. I thought that was obvious...but I guess one never knows with you." Seto replied with his usual sarcastic tone, throwing on a shirt and buttoning it up.

Jou groaned and pulled the covers back over himself, ready to settle in for an additional few hours of sleep. "Alright fine...damn workaholic."

"Who said anything about work? I thought we'd go get some breakfast." Seto replied, pulling the covers off of the sleepy blonde and throwing some clothes at him.

"Eeek!" Was Jou's response as the cold air hit his skin. "Really? We're actually going somewhere....together?" The blonde asked as he pulled on a pair of Kaiba's a bit to long for him pants.

"Yes, and Mokuba is coming to." Seto stated, in a matter of fact tone. "Now get ready."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jou asked and Seto merely shot him a look that said 'no questions'. Jou nodded his head and complied quickly, pulling the green turtle neck shirt over his head and effectively disheveling his hair.

"What are you grinning at?" Seto raised an eyebrow as he noticed the blonde grinning up at him.

"I like wearing your clothes, they smell yummy..." Jou sighed and buried his face in the collar of the shirt once more.

"You have problems." Seto scowled, effectively hiding the fact that he was strangely pleased by that comment.

XxX

"The vultures are still here..." Mokuba whined as he peeked out the curtains in the front foyer. "Are you sure you want to go outside now brother?"

"You're hungry aren't you?" Seto asked and smiled as Mokuba's stomach grumbled in response, and he nodded his head.

"Um, what about me?" Jou gave a nervous laugh and raised his hand.

"What about you?"

"I mean...what should I do?"

"Just act normal...and try not to say anything too...stupid."

Mokuba chuckled at that. "Isn't acting stupid normal for Jou?"

"Hmm...good point Mokuba." Seto smiled and patted his younger brother on the head.

"Hey! Stop ganging up on me!"

"So...what's going to happen when we go outside? What are you going to tell them?" Jou asked, suddenly feeling that sickening nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seto said nothing as he slipped on a pair of shoes and walked over to Mokuba, who was peeking through the windows of the front foyer still, counting the numbers of camera's awaiting them.

"That is none of your concern." Seto replied flatly, and Jou shook his head. If being with Seto meant having to hide, then he was willing to make that sacrifice. Why, he didn't know, seeing as how what a challenge the brunette was.

"Let's go." Seto shooed his younger brother away from the window, heading towards the front door and motioning Jou to follow.

The blonde nodded his head and stepped forward slowly. "Seto..."

"Don't be afraid." Seto said, reaching forward and taking Jou's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before opening the front door. Jou smiled and shook his head, letting Seto lead the way outside.

Jou shrinked back as the crowed was instantly upon them, snapping pictures at shouting out questions. Mokuba, who was standing close by, noticed this reaction and reached up to take a hold of Jou's sleeve, pulling on it gently. The blond looked down to see the boy mouth 'relax' and give him a reassuring smile. Jou nodded his head but found it slightly disturbing how Mokuba was already so used to this at such a young age. He supposed it came with the territory though.

Seto stood silently as several people questioned him, all confused as to what Jounouchi Katsuya was doing coming out of his home. There was several answers that popped into his head immediately, all fine excuses, there was always a way to cover things up, he had learned this well. He took a look over this shoulder to see Jou and Mokuba standing behind him. The latter yawned and gave his brother an impatient look, obviously ready to get out of there and get something to eat. And then there was Jou, who was standing silently, studying the ground.

Jou must have felt the stare because he looked up to lock his eyes with Seto, effectively taking the brunette's breath away. He knew now, that he wasn't the powerful and heartless ceo that he had always excepted the title of. He had a weakness, and he was welcoming it with open arms. He didn't fell like fighting it anymore, not when it felt so damn good to lose.

Seto took a deep breath before moving, he knew what had to come next.

"Seto?" Jou took a step back reflexively as Seto approached him, a look in his eyes that Jou couldn't' exactly place. Jou flinched as he felt his back hit the door and Seto reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Shh...Katsuya, it's okay." Seto whispered, before leaning in for the kill.

There in front of a dozen reporters and his own little brother, Seto Kaiba kissed the living daylights out of his boyfriend.

Jou moaned as Seto pulled away, missing that heat already. He barely had the chance to regain his composure before he was yanked by the elbow towards the awaiting limo. Cutting right through the now stunned silent crowd surrounding them.

XxX

"See! See! I told you they would get back together! You owe me ten bucks." Yami scowled as his light jumped up and down in front of the tv screen.

"All part of my master plan of course." Yami turned to glare at a smug Bakura.

"You we're just trying to fuck with their heads, don't even try to come off as the good guy here."

Bakura pouted, seemingly offended by Yami's statement. "What ever do you mean? I was in this for the good of humanity all along."

"Sure you were." Yami flinched as Bakura laughed and hooked and arm around his neck.

"Come on, let's not argue now!" Yami raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling slightly unnerved from the spirit's recent behavior. "We have more important things to think about. Like what to get Seto and Jou for their wedding gift. Does a diamond studded dog collar sound good?"

Even Yami couldn't help but smirk at that.

Satanic Mechanic: It's finished! (throws confetti) My first completed multi-chap fic. I hope you are all satisfied with the ending, I know it was a long wait...sorry. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it really helps motivate me to write more, since I am so darn lazy as I have mentioned before. Until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
